Love Me or Hate Me
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you wheather you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that. Seth/OC *Full Sum inside*
1. First Day of School

**_Hi, I never really wrote a singular Twilight story. Here goes nothing. I don't own Twilight, only Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"No, please!"

"Lily, you're going to be late for school. So, let go of my foot...Release." My mother looked very serious. Which scared me. I unhand her foot, and stood back on my two feet. Today was my first day in _this _place. I mean, I wasn't scared or anything.

Who am I kidding? I'm terrified.

My mom, little sister and I moved to Forks, Washington from Florida. Why, did we move from nice, sunny Florida was beyond me. To make things worse, I don't know a single soul here. Therefore, I have to go through that awkward stage of making friends again.

Damn! To think I was finish.

My mother sent me a warning sign that meant I better be ready in 25 minutes. She went back to my sister, Ciara room to help her get ready. I dragged my feet across the floor to my bedroom.

I finish taking a shower and threw on a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a black hear on it, black combat boots, and black suspenders. I looked into the mirror and gagged. Man, my hair wasn't right. I flat iron it and put some mascara on and a little of my watermelon chopstick. Man, I love this stuff. I looked into the mirror again more impressed. My long, orange hair with bits of blonde looks pampered along with my bang.

"Lily Dana Taylor ! You better be ready!" I rolled my eyes before grabbing my bag and speed down stairs.

Note: do NOT mess with that woman.

**_*School*_**

I walked to my new locker which I can't seem to find. I look around to find someone who could help me.

Nope, too jocky.

Too nerdy.

Too much of bitch.

Maybe she could help me out.

I walked over to a brunette who was setting books in her locker. I gently tapped her on her shoulder which got her attention. She turned to me and then greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Sorry, to bother you, but, I couldn't find my locker. Could you help?"

"Sure. What's your locker number?"

I looked down at the slip, "612."

"Follow me."

She lead me to a locker that read 612. I smiled and thanked her.

"Thanks..."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"I saw a swan a pond before." She looked confused. _Come on Taylor! Stop being weird for 5 minutes._

"Lily Taylor."

"What class do you have next?"

"Umm, Science." I looked up from the sheet of paper.

"Me too. I could show you the way."

"Awesome!"

* * *

I got all my classes with Bella! Thankgoodness! At least I know someone. It was time for lunch and I approached the cafeteria like a lost puppy.

"Lily, over here!"A familiar voice yelled. Bella. I sigh in relief. I won't be the loser sitting by themselves at lunch. I slowly walked to her table when I finally noticed 5 other people with her. They all looked pale but, yet, beautiful. I made my way to the table sitting beside Bella and waving awkwardly at her friends.

"Guys, this is Lily. Lily this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." She pointed to each and every one of them.

The pixi one- Alice, I think- started smiling at me.

"So, Lily," She starts, "Where ya come from?"

"Florida." I state.

"Wow,"

"Leave her alone Alice." Emmett says, "You don't want to scare her off with your peppiness."

I couldn't help but left out a small giggle.

"Shut up, Emmett." She pouted.

Bella rolled her eyes but, a smile still on her face.

Hmm, maybe, first day wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Hey, Lily," Bella called coming up to my locker. We're beginning to become good friends, "Would you like to come to a bonfire with me on Friday?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7-ish."

"Fine," She walked away. Note to self, make sure to scream to the top of my lungs when I get home.

Today was awesome!


	2. My Great Enemy

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you _****_whether_****_ you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight nor Jump by Rihanna. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

'AHHHHH!" Told ya I was gonna scream in my pillow. I removed my face from the soft fabric and quickly grabbed a magazine and pretended to read. Just on time my mom came in. I looked at her with an innocent look.

"Hi, mom." I smiled as I put the magazine down.

"Did you hear-"She began before I cut her off.

"I heard nothing."

"Are you-"

"Nothing." I said quickly. She turned her heels as I heard her mutter something about needing to get some fresh air.

I hopped off the bed and slipped on my blue cookie monster slippers and headed down stairs. I saw my 6 year old sister in the living with crayons splattered everywhere and paper. I slipped into the kitchen before she could notice me. Every time she draws a picture, she always make me guess it and if I guess wrong three time, she`ll be mad a me for the rest of the week. I have to give it to her to remember why she`s made at me for that long. I smiled spaghetti being set on the table.

"How was your first day at school?" My mom asked me as I sat down on one of the chairs next to the counter top.

I shrugged and responded, "Ok, I guess." She gave me a knowing look before stopping all cooking progress to pay fully attention to me.

"Ok. Now tell me what really happened."

I sighed, knowing she wasn`t going to give up. "I meet a couple of friends."

"This causes her to squeal. Yes folks, my mum still squeal her age. "What`s their names?"

"And let you hunt them down. No way." I shook my head and tried to leave. Keyword: Tried. She grabbed my arm. "If I tell you, could I go?" She nodded once, "Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper." She had a goofy grim on her face.

_Oh no._

I had to leave before she does something… Mother like. "You said I could go, remember? So, bye." And with that I speed to my room.

* * *

I threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black pull over with my hair in a messy bun. I had my ear plugs on listening to 'Jump' by Rihanna. I must say, it`s a catchy song. I didn`t notice my mum calling until Ciara snatched my head phones out my ear.

"Mamma's calling you." She skipped away like the conversation didn`t even happen. I dragged myself off the warm bed and headed down stairs.

"Yes, mother?" I say. I saw he face looked irritated a bit.

"Your sister is having a bake sale tomorrow. And she decided to tell me at the last minute," She smacked her forehead with her hand, "Again. So, I need you to go to the corner store and pick up a batch of chocolate chip cookies." She handed me a few dollars. I nodded my confused head and started walking (Since, A.) I don`t own a car and B.) I don`t have a driver`s listens.) I finally made it to the store when something big knock me down.

"Watch where you`re going, would ya." A deep voice says.

I got up and my cheeks turned red from fury. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I was now gaining attention from the whole store, "You`re big ass bumped into me." Now regretting what I said as I looked up to see a tan, muscular, big guy in front of me shaking in anger. Being me, I didn`t back down. The guy looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something but another big tan guy came.

"Paul, leave this girl alone." He said. 'Paul' huffed before exiting the store. I let out a breath I didn`t realize I was holding in. The other guy looked at me with a smile, "I`m Embry."

"I smiled back and responded, "Lily."

Embry looked at the door, "I should probably go get him. Sorry." And with that he jogged to the door. I looked around to see people staring. I send them a glare which they looked away from. I then remembered about the cookies. I walked down the cookie aisle thinking;

_Great, I just made a enemy._

* * *

**_Ok, first I picture Lily as Bella Thorn so that`s what she looks like. I didn`t name her Bella because…. There was already a Bella. And I didn`t name her Cece because she has nothing to do with Cece but, she is a dancer like her. So, yeah. Til next time._**


	3. You Again!

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"Hey, Lily," Bella greeted. It`s Thursday; which means it`s been four official days I been at this school.

"Hey, Bells." I said closing my locker as we headed to the cafeteria together. We both took out seats: Me next to and Bella next to Edward.

_I swear, every time I seat at this table I get chilly._

I hear Edward chuckle which in response make me look at him weird.

_Wow, Bella. You sure know how to pick`em._

Suddenly Edward bursts out laughing. I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear, "I think you`re boyfriend`s lost it." Now everyone at the table is laughing. It`s like they can hear me.

As soon as they calmed down Bella asked, "So, Lil, you ready for the bonfire tomorrow. " Everyone goes tense. It` s so tense you could cut it with a knife.

I ignored them and say nervously, "Uh, yeah."

"Good,"

* * *

I walked out of the school seeing Bella, Edward and another tan guy. Bella looks frustrated and struts to her car while the two buys are glaring at each other.

_Well don`t she have all the guys. _

Edward looks at me as I smiled shyly. I began to walk home.

Note to self: For birthday, put car on the list.

* * *

"I`m home!"

I yelled at the front door as I plopped off my shoes. I dropped my bag. I didn`t get a response so, I walked into the kitchen. It was a note on the refrigerator.

_Went to go pick up your sister. Don`t do anything that would get you in trouble while I`m gone._

_-Mom_

I rolled my eye; of course she would leave me a note saying 'be good.' I grabbed a bag of chips on top of the refrigerator, (Which I had to use a stool to get due to my shortness.) I sat on the couch and turned to 'SpongeBob Squrepants.'

* * *

_A howl_

My eyes fluttered open. I try to make out my surroundings.

_My room?_

How`d I get here? That lady makes me wonder. Like carrying a 15 year old girl up the stairs. I looked at my clock.

_3:36 a.m._

I groan as I got up from my bed to the window. Now that I was up, there`s no way I`m going back to sleep. My mind traced back to the howl I head earlier. I mean, I shouldn`t be surprise. My room is by the woods.

_Howl_

I jumped, hearing it again. I slowly made my way back to my bed and laid down. I looked back at the clock.

_3:39 a.m._

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I was at a big clearing. I was wearing a yellow sundress. I turned my head to one of the trees that made me interested in all of a sudden. Right before my eyes, a horse size, sandy wolf walked out from the shadows. Part of me says 'Run for your life' while the other saying 'He won`t hurt me.' I smiled like I knew this wolf all my life. It came closer, closer and closer; until…._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan as I hit the snooze on my alarm clock but, it wouldn`t shut up. I sat up and hit it again. Nothing. I got fed up and threw it across my room. It finally shut up as soon as my mum yelled; "Lily, what was that?" from downstairs.

"I looked at my door and shouted, "Nothing!" I headed to the bathroom; but, not before my clock decided to tease me more 'Beep.'

* * *

I walked downstairs into the kitchen fully dress.

_Mmm, pancakes._

I sat down next to the counter top just as my mum set a plate of pancakes before me. I quickly devoured it.

"So, how`s the first week?" She asked.

"Awesome." I said as I set my plate in the dish washer. Just because I`m small, doesn`t mean I don`t know how to eat.

"Mommy, mommy," Ciara said running into the kitchen holding something that made my eyes widen. "I found this clock outside of Lily`s window. It looks just like hers." My mum gave me a look. I nervously smile when I noticed the school bus outside my house.

"Oh, I`m going to be late for school." I kissed my mum`s cheek and quickly grabbed my bag. "Bye!"

Finally, Friday! I didn`t think I could handle getting up a 6 in the morning anymore. Not to mention the bonfire`s tonight! Yay! I walked to first period with a smile on my face. I sat next to Bella who looked at me suspious; I just shrugged her off and continue with my day.

"Lily?" My mum asked as I raced to my room. I had at least three hours to get ready. I know, I know. Isn`t it a bit early? Yes. Am I excited? Hell, yeah!

I opened up my closet looking for an outfit to wear when my mum opens the door.

"So, your friend, Bella called asking are you still able to come to the 'bonfire?'" She gives me a questioning look.

"Oh, I didn`t tell you she invited me to hang out with her?" I tried to look innocent. With years of practice, she see`s right through me.

"Oh, you didn`t." She turned and walked out right before yelling, "Have fun!" I smiled and returned my attention back to my closet.

_I have the coolest mum, ever!_

* * *

_7:09 p.m._

I looked at the screen of my phone and then the window.

"Mommy, I think something`s wrong with Lil. She keeps looking at her phone then the window." Ciara yelled not taking her eyes off the t.v. I sighed and forced myself to get up. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a blue pull over that said 'Don`t Trust This Smile' on the back, blue flats with my hair flat iron and not to forget my watermelon chap stick. I don`t think I look that bad for a bonfire. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I untwist the cap and took a sip as the doorbell rang.

"Hi, is Lily here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Why are you here for her?" Ciara asked. I spit out my water as I figured the voice out. I whipped my mouth with my sleeve and raced to the door. I removed the young one as Bella sat up straight.

"What did mum tell you about answering the door?" I asked as looked back at Bella who had a smirk on her lips. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Bella and I have learned to be friends for the past week that I can act myself around her.

"'Cause you make me feel like, I`ve been locked out of heaven o-"I sung but, the engine interrupted me.

She faced me with a smirk, "We`re here." I rolled my eyes but, a smile plastered on my face. We both got out and might I add, I was nervous. We made our way to the beach were teens were plastered everywhere.

"Let`s go look for Jake." Bella suggested. She has been telling me a lot about this "Jacob" guy. She grabbed my hand and dragged me someplace.

"Whoa," I said in awe. These guys were hot.

"Bella!" A deep husky voice ringed in our ears. Bella let go of my hand and went to go hug the tan man.

"Oh, Jacob this is Lily. Lily, Jacob."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back, "A friend of Bella is a friend of mine`s."

"Lily, is that you?" I turned to see Embry. I smiled as he walked closer to me.

Bella and Jacob looked confused, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," I answer, "At the grocery store."

"Yup. She actually told Paul off." I think The two of them jaws dropped.

"I would pay to see that." Jacob said.

"I`ll tell it to the link…I mean."

"He`ll act it out." I stared at Bella confused.

"…Yeah…Play out." Embry said nervous.

"Ok…" I dragged out the word.

"Lil, maybe you're hungry." Bella offered. "There`s the food table."

I nodded and slowly made my way to the table full of food. I saw a chocolate brownie. Not only that but, the last one. I reached out for it but, another hand meet mine`s.

"You!"

* * *

**_I`m so evil. Ok not really. But, hoped you enjoyed. P.S I posted the wrong chapter for chapter two! So, go back and read that. SO sorry!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	4. My Crush: Seth

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"You!" Paul and I yelled. We gathered everyone`s attention now.

"What is _she _doing here?" He asked obviously angry.

"I had an invitation." I smirked evilly.

"Paul." Sam called but, it didn`t work. He just kept glaring at me. "Paul!"

He finally looked at the grown man and bumped pass me.

I rubbed my shoulder, "Rude much."

"Well, aren`t you badass."

"I don`t have time for you being sarcastic, Jacob." I turned to face him

"I don`t understand why you puny girls think you can stand up to a six feet tall man." Embry cut in.

"I`m sure Bella learned her lesson." Bella looked away blushing.

"Well, we don`t but, if he`s being a jackass then it`s on." I stated shrugging.

"I`m gonna go meet up with the rest of the pack. You won`t get into trouble, will you?" Bella pointed her finger at me.

I rolled my eyes and hummed an agreement. She walked away with Jacob in tow.

"Let me show you around the reserve." Embry smiled a goofy grin. I shrugged and nodded. "Come, come." We started walking the down the beach. "Over there is the cliff diving sight. You outta try it one day." And killed myself?

_No thanks._

"I showed him a horror look which causes him to chuckle.

"Embry!" I saw a pair of people walk towards us. One a boy and the other a girl. They were both tan and large.

_Is every damn body here tan and large?_

"What`s up Seth. Leah." Embry said and finally noticed me. "This is Lily Taylor. Lil, this is Leah Clearwater." He motioned to the girl. "And Seth Clearwater." Finally the boy. He didn`t look up, he just stared at the ground, smiling at himself.

_Weirdo._

Suddenly, something wet splashed on Leah leaving drops of water landing on me.

"Who the hell did that?!" She yelled as I saw a group of boys break out running. Then Leah ran after them. Boy, was she angry.

"No, Leah, Don`t!" Embry yelled running after her. This causes Seth to finally look up. He started chuckling at him Leah fury.

"My sister seriously got problems." He said probably to himself. I just kept looking at the scene, laughing myself. I finally looked at the boy to only meet eye contacted with him. He froze into place with his lips slightly apart. It was like I was in a trance. His big chocolate eyes burning with mines.

"H-hi," He said nervously, "L-Lily, r-right?"

"Y-yeah."

_Really Taylor, really?_

"Seth, could you please keep your sister on a letch?" Embry`s voice knocked me out of my trance. I looked away to see Embry grabbing Leah by her arm. She growled but, I could be wrong and misheard. She snatched her arm away walked to the opposite side of the beach. Embry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me.

"You still ready for that tour?" He winked. I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from Seth. I shook my head, erasing the thought from my head.

"Of course. But, FYI, you're a bad tourist." I inform which causes him to laugh. I took a glance at Seth to see him still staring at me. I felt a little self conscious.

"Ok."

* * *

After the tour with Embry, we went back to the fire. I sat on a log right across from Embry.

"Excuse me, but, is this seat taken?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Seth. I shook my head no as he took the seat next to me. "I never saw you around here before." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I moved here a week ago." I answered.

"Where from?"

"Florida."

"Oh,"

_Oh?_

"What? Ran out of questions?" I teased. He turned to me with a smile. I never noticed how perfect his teeth were- Where the hell did that come from? I just meet this guy! Cool it Lily.

"There more where that came from."

"Bring it."

"Ok, favorite color?"

"Turquoise." I answered simply.

"Red and black."

"Favorite animals?"

"Wolves." He grinned. I cocked my head to the side.

"Owls."

"Really?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, we both sleep in the day time and stay up at night."

He chuckles , "Ok."

_His chuckle is sexy._

What! No! I didn`t just say that. He opened his mouth but another voice came out.

"Ok, who`s ready for the legends?" Sam asked. A erupt of cheer answered his question.

"The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people.

One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set .right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well."

I was amazed at this story. I never heard anything like I before.

I heard a chuckle, "Was it interesting?" Seth asked. I nodded. After a while of silence, his expression grew nervous, "Um, would you like to go for a walk?"

Just to tease with him, "Not until you say it to my face." I giggled.

He slowly turned to me and took a deep breath, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

I nodded, "Sure."

* * *

We began to walk down the beach.

"So…" He started.

"Leah`s your sister right?" He nodded, "I would have never figured that out. I mean, your so calm."

"I get that a lot." He smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"_So please don`t judge me. And I won`t judge you. `Cause it could get ugly…."_

_Damn phone._

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and took a glance at it.

Mom: It`s getting late Lil.

I then noticed it was close to 11. My eyes widen and I looked up to see a worried Seth.

"Sorry, but, I have to get home." I explained.

"It`s ok." I looked around for Bella but, couldn`t find her.

"I`ll take you home." He offered.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Sure. I have my listens permit. I`ll just borrow Leah`s car." He smiled. I smiled back .

* * *

He opened the door for me as I climbed in. He closed the door and jogged to the driver's seat. He started the car and I told him directions to my house as I texted Bella I just left.

Bella: What? With who?

Lilly: Seth.

Bella: Oh… Ok : D

I looked at my phone confused. I shook my head and locked my phone. As we were driving, Seth would often sneak a glance at me when he thought I wasn`t looking. We finally made it to my house. He beat me to the door before I could open it. I thanked for the ride and walked inside my house. As soon as I walked inside the house I let out a breath I didn`t know I was holding in.

_I may just have a crush on Seth Clearwater._

* * *

**_Ahh, the magic of Imprinting, Make you wonder you know?_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	5. Imprint

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Seth)**_

The pack was having another bonfire. Nothing different except, swimming, eating and telling legends. Leah and I was walking down the beach from her car from where she parked. We saw the bonfire in sight, but Leah spotted Embry and some girl.

"Embry!" Leah called.

I put my head down and couldn`t help but think: Did Embry finally found that person. Everyone has imprinted except me. Jared and Kim, Ouil and Claire, Sam and Emily. All of them! I was broken from my trance by Leah yelling, "Who the hell did that?!" I looked up to see a group of boys run. Leah started chasing after them as Embry called, "No, Leah, Don`t!" I started chuckling; my sister was nutty.

"My sister seriously got problems." I stated to no one in particular. I saw the girl laughing too. Lily was it? She looked up to meet eye contact with me. Suddenly, my world shifted with hers. I felt the need to wrap my arms around her and protect her. 100 percent love her at all times. Her beautiful olive oil skin, long red hair, chocolate eyes, pink plump lips. I need to be by her side. My lips were slightly apart, staring at her.

_Come on, Clearwater. Speak!_

"H-hi." I stuttered. Really? "L-Lily, r-right?"

"Y-yeah." At least I wasn`t the only one. I was about to open my mouth to say something else, but someone beat me to it.

"Seth, could you please put you`re sister on a letch?" Embry asked. Lily paid attention to her to them. I looked up to see that he held her by her arm which causes her to growl. She pulled her arm away from his grip and walked the opposite direction.

Embry rolled his eyes and then they landed on Lily, "You still ready for that tour?" I growled when he winked at my imprint.

"Of course. But, FYI, you`re a bad tourist." Lily noted which causes him to chuckle. As they left I couldn`t help but stare at her hurt. She looked back at me but, quickly looked away.

"Ok."

* * *

I was sitting on the beach near the shore and started to think. I finally imprinted! But, Embry totally hogging her and flirting with her. Does he like her? Did he imprint on her as well? I don`t think that`s possible but, if it was true, would she chose him instead of me? Does-

"What`s wrong, little brother?" My train in thought was interrupted by Leah.

"Nothing. Why`d you ask?" She looked at me like I had two heads as she sat beside me.

"For starters, you`re shaking like a mad man." I looked at my trembling hands to find that I indeed was shaking. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breath and thought about Lily. I opened them again to see I stopped shaking. I looked at Leah to find she was staring at me.

Might as well confess; knowing she`s stubborn. "I imprinted on Lily." I saw her expression was shocked but, she gave me a motion that told me to continue. "Embry`s been hanging out with her and I feel...jealous."

"He didn`t imprint on her. If that`s what you`re wondering." She knows me too well. "Just go...talk to her." I nodded and stood up.

_Sisterly momently really do come in handy._

* * *

I walked back to the bonfire and found that Lily was sitting on a log alone.

_Wow, for once Embry's not here._

I walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, but, is this seat taken?" She looked up at me and shook her head no, letting her hair fly perfectly as she did it. I took the seat next to her, "I never saw you around here before."

"Yeah, I moved here a week ago."

"Where from?" I asked.

"Florida."

"Oh," I turned my head.

Really? 'Oh?' She probably think`s you don`t like where she came from. Or worst, her.

"What? Ran out of question?" She teased. I turned to her and smiled.

"There more where that came from."

She leaned close to me, "Bring it." It took me all my might not to kiss her right then and there.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Turquoise."

"Red and black."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolves." I answered with a cheeky smile as she cocked her head to the side.

"Owls."

"Really?"

She shrugged before answering, "Yeah, we both sleep in the day time and stay up at night."

I chuckled and responded, "Ok." I opened my mouth to only be interrupted again.

"Ok, who`s ready for legends?" Sam said as cheers filled the air.

He start telling the story as Lily listened. I took the time to stare and observe her. I been told this legend billions of times. She was so beautiful. I had to find out how I was going got talk to her. Explain to her I`m a shape shifter. That she`s my imprint- Great! I have to explain to her what an imprint is and that she`s her. I noticed the story ended and Lily sat there in awe. I chuckled and asked, "Was it interesting?" She nodded.

_This is your chance. Ask her!_

"Um, would you like to go for a walk?" I looked down at my shoes.

"Not until you say it to my face." She said with a hint of tease in her voice, then giggled.

I looked at her, slowly, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded, "Sure."

* * *

We walked down the beach with a comfortable silence when I decided to end it.

"So..."

"Leah`s your sister, right?" She asked. I nodded before she continued, "I would have never figured that out. I mean, your so calm."

I smiled, "I get that a lot." She looked into my eyes.

"So please don`t judge me . And I won`t judge you. `Cause it could get ugly..."Her phone started ringing. She took it out her back pocket and looked at it. Her eyes widen as mine filled with worried.

"Sorry, but, I have to get home." She explained. She started to look for someone, but couldn`t find them.

"I`ll take you home." I suggested.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Sure. I have my listens permit. I`ll just borrow Leah`s car." I smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

I opened the door for her as she climbed in. I closed the door and jogged to the driver`s side. I started the car as she told me the directions to her house. She was texting on her phone as I stole a few glances at her. We finally made it to her house. Before she can even take her seat belt off, I opened the door for her. She thanked me and walked into her house. I began to drive back to the reserve when I get a text from Sam. I waited until a stop sign to look at it.

Sam: Meeting my house.

I looked at my phone confused as I started making my way to Sam and Emily`s house. I finally arrived as I looked around to see everyone there. I sat next to Embry who had a frown on his face.

"Seth, I`ve been told you imprinted." Sam says as my eyes flickered on Leah who just shrugged. I rolled my eyes; they were going to find out anyway.

"Congrats man!" Jared said as he slapped my back.

"Yeah, good for you." Embry force a smile. I did imprint.

Lily was my imprint.

* * *

_**You like? I was going to update but, I had to start all over and yeah you know. But, on the bright side, I start spring break tomorrow! Yay!**_

_**~HatersGoning2Hate |review**_


	6. Pillow Fight

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

_I was running in the woods. I was running as fast as my legs would let me. Something told me I wasn't going to get away so easily. I finally reached the clearing. I took deep breaths as I turned around. I sighed in relief. That's until my phone began to ring. I quickly shut it up and looked back at the woods._

_Nothing._

_I turned around. "You sure are a fast runner." He taunted me. _

_I rolled my eyes, "You only found me because my phone rang." I said breathless._

_"True, but, I could also smell you sweet scent." He was close to my face , I could feel him breathing."_

_I said quietly, "Kiss me, Seth." He smiled and leaned in as I closed my eyes. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard an this._

_"Eww!"_

* * *

"Eww!" My eyes snapped open to see my anxious little sister. "Lily have's a boyfriend! Lily have's a boyfriend!" She sung. I sat up straight.

"No I don't, you little brat."

"Kiss me, Seth." She made kissy face as my cheeks turned a dark red. I started to get up and she noticed the and ran. Before she could, I hit her with my pillow. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and threw on some grey skinny jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a heart on it and black converse. I went down stairs to see Ciara eating cereal when she noticed. She began to hum that stupid song again.

When mum wasn't looking, I whispered in her ear, "I'll pay you a dollar if you forget what happen."

"Ten." This is outrageous.

"Three."

"Five."

I huffed and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Fine." And with that, I handed her the money. Honestly, I'm glad she was there instead of mum. I'd never hear the end of it. I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a poptart. After I finish eating, my phone beep, signaling that I have a text.

Bella: Want to come 2 the Cullen's?

I thought for a minute and decided, why not?

Me: Sure.

Bella: I'll pick you up.

I ran to my room and combed my hair. I saw outside my window Bella's rusty truck. I raced down stair before Ciara answered the door.

"I'm hanging out with Bella!" I yelled to my mum.

"Ok!" Just as I opened the door, Bella was just about to ring the door bell. I grabbed her wrist before she could ring it and dragged her to the truck.

"Someone small, you sure are strong." I smiled and rolled my eyes as we hopped into the rusty red. I call it that. I turned on the radio and we listened to Rihanna 'Diamond.'

We sung our hearts out.

"We're here." Bella sung.

I faked gasped, "Bella, a singing type? I never knew."

She rolled her eyes as we got out the truck. Bella opened the door like she lived here.

"Isabella Swan. Don't you ever knock?" I joked.

She laughed as we made it to the living room where the Cullen kid sat.

"Lily!" Alice got up to hug me.

Emmett notice this action, "Lily, run for your life." He joked. Alice pouted.

"Shut up, Em."

I laughed at the two siblings. We hugged and I noticed this house was huge.

"Whoa, what did you guys do? Rob a bank?" They all chuckled before Edward's got serious.

"Yes." My eyes widen as he began to laugh again.

"Not cool, Eddie. Not cool."

"So, Lily, I was thinking about throwing a party. Wanna come?" Alice asked. I grin and nodded.

"We have to go...eat." Rosalie eyes flickered to me.

_The hell?_

Edward began to chuckle for no reason. I stared at him weird before he said, "You have to go with...Jacob." Suddenly, when he mentioned him, tension was in the room. Bella nodded and told me to come on.

As soon as we got in the car I asked, "Why did everyone grow tensed when he mentioned Jacob?"

She shrugged and it was quiet the whole way there.

* * *

"Bells!" A joyful Jacob came and hugged her. The whole group was here. Including Seth.

"Little red." Embry! I hugged him.

"Hi, punching bag." We release when I notice Seth`s hurt eyes. "Hi, Seth." I smiled. He looked surprise at first but smiled back.

"Hi, Lil." He called me by my nickname.

_It probably means nothing. Right?_

"Embry," Sam called, "You have to go." Embry huffed saying something about parole. He left along with Paul and Leah.

"Lily,, I`m going to go hangout with Jake, ok." Bella said as she and Jacob.

"I`m going with Kim." Jared said.

Then Quil, "I`m going to see Claire." With that they both left.

"Why do I feel like I`ve been abandon?" I muttered.

"You aren`t." Seth was still here. Yay!

_Wait, did I just say yay?_

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Let`s learn about each other."

I smiled, "Why, didn`t get enough information yesterday?"

He smiled and responded, "I want to learn as much about as possible." I blushed and sat on the couch beside him.

"Ok, go on."

"What`s your favorite song?"

I had to think for a minute because, I had a lot. "Bruno Marz, It Will Rain."

"Don`t Judge Me, Chris Brown."

I looked a little surprise, "Why?"

Shrugging, he responded, "It kinda relates to me."

"So, what shouldn`t I judge by you?"

He looked taken aback by my question, "I can`t tell you. Yet." I nodded trying to understand what he meant.

"When is that?"

"Sometime in the future."

"URG!" I grabbed a pillow from behind me and smashed it with my face. I heard a deep chuckle and I removed the pillow from my face and stared at him. "You do know that you laughing at my frustration?" He stopped laughing but, by the way his face look, he finds it hard stop _stop_ laughing. I threw the pillow at him.

"Hey." He laughed and threw the pillow at me back.

* * *

That was the awesomest pillow fights I`ve ever had but, I don`t think Sam or Emily would be to happy about coming into their living room to see feathers and cotton everywhere. Yes, the living room looks like it`s been covered with a feather blanket. That`s how hard we were playing. We looked around the place and then looked at each other and suddenly, burst out laughing. We were standing in the middle of the living when we saw a shocked group of people. We quickly stopped laughing and put on innocent faces.

"My living room!" Emily cried.

"What happened in here?" Jacob asked.

"A massive pillow fight?" I shrugged. I then noticed Sam shaking a bit. That`s when I felt a warm pair of arms around my waist. "Seth will pay for everything."

"Sam." Seth warned, "Were sorry. We`ll clean it up." Sam stopped shaking and walked outside.

"I`m going to go get dinner ready." Emily said as she walked away.

"Need help?" Bella asked.

"No, it`s fine." I said as I began to pick up the feathers from the ground.

"Ok," She said unsure before leaving with Jacob. I noticed Seth was picking up the cotton while glancing at me. I feel safe around him. My protector.

Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**_~HatersGoning2Hate |_****_review_**


	7. Confessions

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

Seth and I was walking down the beach after we cleaned up the mess. It was silent but, a comfortable one. Until...

"Lily, I'm sorry." He apologized. I stared at him confused.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I almost got you in danger." _ What does he mean by 'danger.'_

I looked at the ground and said quietly, "I'm never in danger with around." From the corner of my eyes I could see a big grin on his face.

_Did he hear that?! I sure hope not!_

"Yeah, and I intend to keep it that way." _Sweet dear lord! He did her me!_

"How did you hear that?"

He shrugged, "Good hearing."

"I'm going to have to call bullshit." He chuckled.

_I was getting use to acting myself around Seth._

"I knew you wouldn`t fall for that. You`re too clever." I looked down and blushed.

It then got quiet. Don`t get me wrong, it was comfortable but, I wasn`t use to silence with living with my family.

"It`s to quiet." I state as I got my phone from my pocket and turned on Rihanna No Love Allowed. I started singing along. "Like a bullet, your love hit me to the core. I was flying till you knocked me on the floor. It so foolish how you keep me wanting more. I`m screaming murder. How could you murder use?" I nudged Seth to join along.

"I don`t know the lyrics."

I faked gasped, "Seth Clearwater, have you been living on this planet?"

He chuckled, "Apparently not."

I fake pouted and crossed my arms, "You could at least try." He smiled and place his hand on my arm. I flinched away which made him frown. "Seth, you`re so hot." I stood on my tippy toes to feel his forehead. I then noticed his smirked and I blushed. "You know I didn`t mean it like that."

_Maybe I did._

"I know." I grabbed my hand and removed it from his forehead. "I`m fine."

I nodded my unsure head and we continued to walk. I noticed the diving sight Embry once showed me. Call me crazy but, I just wanted to try it. I`ve seen the guys do it and it looked like a rush.

"One day I`ve got to try that." I pointed to the cliff.

"Oh no," Seth shook his head. "You are not diving off a cliff."

I looked at him as if to say 'and you are?' "Yeah, I can."

"No, you won`t."

"Says who?!"

"Me."

"You`re not my dad!" I then notice the shock and sad his face gotten. I fill bad now. I gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry." I looked down.

"It`s ok." I looked up to see he had tears in his eyes. I caused that?

_Of course you did, dumbass!_

Not now! "No, really."

"It`s ok. It`s just...My dad died of a heart attack." He really tried to hold in his tears.

I looked down and said quietly, "My dad died from a train accident." Threw my eyelashes, I could see he looked shocked and sympathetic written all over his face.

"I`m sorry." I let the tears go all he did the same.

I gave a weak smile, "Why are you always the one apologizing?" I gave him a tight embrace. I could fill him wrap his warm arms around my waist and his chin on top of my head. We sat there in that position for a while before I whispered, "I won`t go cliff diving if you don`t want me to."

"You can go." He pulled away so I could see his face, "If I go with you?"

I smiled, "Of course." He smiled and cupped my cheeks, whipping away my tears away with his thumb.

He came close to my face to a point where I could hear him breathing, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

_**Seth all the way! **_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	8. Inhuman

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

I stared at Seth with disbelief in my eyes. I don't know what to say right now.

_Come on Lily! Say Yes!_

"Um..." Really lips, now you chose to not work? Since I couldn't speak, I nodded my head yes. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

_I caused that! His happiness! I'm so awesome!_

"Really?" I nodded again just in case my lips try to betray me. He picked me up and spinned me around.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Seth, put me down!" I said between laughs.

He finally decided to let me stand my two feet on the ground and hugged me. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Lily!" Bella called from down the beach. I looked behind Seth and saw her waving her hands.

Seth and I walked over to Bella and Jacob. "Yeah?"

"It's almost nine."

My eyes widen, "Damn it." I mutter underneath my breath.

"We have to go." Bella took my hand and dragged me to the car, but before she could do that, I took another glance at Seth and smiled. As soon as we made it to the car, instead of starting rusty red, she just stared at me with a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

She just kept staring before finally starting the car. Why do I get the strange feeling that she's hiding something. Or maybe she knows something I don't.

"Get out."

Her voice snapped me out of my trance. "Huh?"

"You're home." I looked around my surroundings to see I was in the drive way of my house. I didn't even realize we made it to my house. Had I been thinking for this long? I unbuckle my seatbelt and jumped out her car. I waved goodbye and unlocked my front door and walked in.

"Did you have fun?" My mum asked not taking her eyes off the t.v. I walked behind the couch she was sitting on and rested my elbows on it. She was watching a reality show call 'Love & Hip-hop.'

"Yeah, I suppose." I state.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, some pixie girl in your room. She was waiting on you to get home. She said something about code purple?" She looked at me questioning. I looked just as confused as her. she shrugged and popped some popcorn in her mouth. I made myself go up stairs and walked into my room.

"Well, it was about time you showed up." She then crinkle her nose in digest. "You smell like dog." I grabbed the collar of my shirt and sniffed it.

"I don't smell like dogs, nor have 8 been with one, Alice." I rolled my eyes. I sat on my bed beside her. "So, you're here because?"

"To pick out your outfit, duh." She said like it was the most obvious think in the world.

I raised my eyebrow, "Outfit?" I questioned.

She sighed and shook her head, "Your outfit for your date."

I stood up, "How did you know about my date?!"

"Um, small town." I could tell she was lying, but I let it got up and went to my closet. "No...Nope...Eww...What the hell is this?" She shrieked.

I pouted, "My Grammy gave me that." I said pointing to the red sweater.

She placed her hand over her heart, "Does she hate you?"

I gasped, "She loves me very much, if you don't mind." She raised her hands up in went back to my wardrobe.

"This is beautiful. I love it." She states holding up a dress that was black at the bottom and a gold belt and peach at the top. Outfit in profile. "You can wear them with...This." She picked up a pair of peach flats.

I bit my bottom lip, "Ok." Knowing Alice, if she was planning my outfit, I was going to look hot!

I woke from my trance with a finger snapping in front of me. "Where do you keep your jewelry?"

"Uh, right over there." I pointed to my dresser.

"Perfect."

"What's perfect?" She held my wolf earrings. "That's when I remembered that Seth loves wolfs. I smiled.

"You'll look gorgeous tomorrow."

"Yeah. But, getting back to that," I stated slowly, "How did you know again. And the truth."

"Well...Hold on, I have to take this." I raise my eyebrow expecting something to happen as she just rock back and forth on her heels. I open my mouth to say something when all of a sudden, her phone started ringing.

How the hell did she know that her phone was going to ring?

"Well, I gotta go." She placed her phone in her jean jacket. pocket. "Have fun on your date tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

_There's something...Inhuman about her._

* * *

**_Ok, this story starts in eclipse so yeah. And Lily is going to be very lonely when Bella and the Cullen`s leave. So I was hoping I could have 3 OC`s. _**

**_Full Name: _**

**_Detailed Description of Appearance: _**

**_Interests: _**

**_Likes/ Dislikes: _**

**_Personality: _**

**_Clothing Style (use polyvore if you can) : _**

**_Back Story: _**

**_Extra:_**


	9. What Just Happen?

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

My eyes flutter open as I woke up feeling all giddy and happy.

_What the hell was this boy doing to me?_

I sat up and stretched. I pushed myself off the bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get into the shower. I threw on a pair of shorts and a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of flips-flops. I walked downstairs, saying good morning to my mum and Ciara on the way. I grabbed a box of Lucky Charms from the top of the fridge. I ate in silence, (for once.)

"Bye mum, I'm going to the Cullen's." I state as I walked out. I started walking to the Cullen's house when I got a text from Alice.

Alice: Emmett's picking u up. :D

Just as I was about to hit the reply button, Emmett's car pulled up in front of me. I hopped into the passenger seat, "What's up, M&M?"

He shrugged and replied, "Nothin` much, Red." I crossed my arms and sunk down in my seat. Just because I had red hair doesn't give the right to call me red. Or redhead.

I heard laughing, "That's not funny."

He just kept laughing while shaking his head. We drove the rest of the was in comfortable silence. I soon got used to walking in without knocking. This is like a second home to me. I plopped my feet on the coffee table and relaxed on the couch.

"Lillian, feet off the table. Do you want Edward to start scolding?" Jasper asked with a smile. I took my feet of the table and raised my eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Lillian?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to sound classy." I laughed at him.

"Lily! We have to find out you dress for the graduation party. I rose from my seat.

"Graduation party?" I stared at Alice, "You never said anything about a graduation party, Alice."

She looked somewhat embarrassed. "Oh, I guess I forgot to say that part."

I looked at the rest of the family, "You're all leaving me?"

"Sorry Lil, your still a freshman." Edward gave me an sympathy look. I shook it off and put a fake smile on.

"It's ok. Come on Alice, let's get my dress." I hooked her arm with mine's and we skipped off to her room. Since Alice is small like I am, I could fit her clothes. We looked and searched for hours in her enormous walk in closet until I found a beautiful blue dress and blue heels.

Alice squealed, "This is brilliant. I'm brilliant!"

I cleared my throat, "You know I'm here too right?"

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to forget my little model." She sighed, "Besides Rosalie, no one would ever want me to decorate them."

I hugged her, I'm here."

"I'm going to miss you. You came come whenever you feel like." We pulled away and I nodded. That's when I noticed a red glowing clock that read 5:31.

"Damn, I have to go get ready. See ya, Alice." I said leaving her room. I walked into the living room. "So, which one of you want to drive me home?"

"I will," Bella stood up, "I'm leaving anyway." I nodded and hopped into her car. I finally made it home and ran up the stairs like there's no tomorrow. I slipped on my dress and flats and put on my wolf earrings. I combed my hair and curled it and put some watermelon lip balm on. I put mascara on and looked in the mirror. I looked good.

_Ding Dong!_

I ran down the hall but stopped and walk down the stairs like I wasn't just running. I saw that Seth was kneeling down to be with Ciara's height.

_Oh no! He met my little sister! Kill me now!_

"Ciara," I said in a warning tone as I approached her and Seth. Seth chuckled and stood back up. As soon as he looked at me, his eyes widen and lips were slightly apart. This came unnoticed by my bratty little sister.

"Eww, get a room you two." She scrunched up her face as she marched into the kitchen. I blushed and looked down at my flats.

"Shall we?" He asked. I looked up and nodded. We got into the car he borrowed from Leah and started driving. "Your sister's cute." He smirked.

"That's until you live with her." I mumbled. He chuckled. We arrived to La Push beach. We walked down the beach conversation until we reached picnic scenery. I gasped. It looked so beautiful.

_Had he really done this for me?_

"Seth, you make me feel so special." I said as he took my hand.

"You are special." He then kissed my hand. He led me to the blanket and we sat down. "You look beautiful, Lil." I blushed, hard.

"Thanks, Seth." I looked down at our hands.

"I got something for you." I rose with my eyebrow quirked.

"What?"

He rose up his hand that revealed a wolf necklace. I gasped and turned around. I cupped my hair to move it out the way as he put it around my neck. "It`s beautiful, Seth." I state as I touched the necklace.

"Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

We finished eating and we just talked. It was nice. I was learning more about him. We packed up and started walking back to the car. I made it back home.

"That was amazing." I declared.

"Thanks for going out with me."

"Anytime." I noticed her was leaning in. And so was I!

_Epp! I'm going to kiss Seth Clearwater!_

That was until we heard:

_Howl!_

Seth snapped back and he looked irritated. I wouldn't blame him. He looked at the woods and back at me. Not even saying a word, he got in the car and drove away. I looked down at my necklace and held it.

_What just happen?_


	10. A Do Over

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**(Seth)**

Really?! I was this close to finally kissing my imprint, but they had to chose this time to have a pack meeting. I drove the car into Sam's lot and walked inside the house.

"Seth, what's wrong? I never seen you without a smile." Emily said as I entered their living room.

"Oh, uh...sorry Em. Just bad timing." I state.

"Yeah, he was on a date with Lily." Paul cooed. I sent a glare he's way.

"Paul. Seth." Sam's alpha voice commanded. We muttered apologizes and sat in silence. "I've been informed that people have gone missing around Seattle."

"So, this concern us, how?" Jared said slowly.

"I think it might be a blood sucker."

"Sam, we don't know for sure." Jake pointed out.

"Let's just keep out options open. And keep a look out." He warned. We nodded and piled into the kitchen. Well, they did. I just sat on the couch pouting. This close!

"Seth?" I looked up and saw Emily. I plastered on a smile and looked like nothing was wrong.

"What's up, Em?"

"Let me guess. You were just about to kiss her?" I frowned again and nodded. Man, was she good at this.

"Will she be mad that I just left like that?"

"Probably. You never know."

I thought for a moment, "When did Sam tell you that-"

"He was a shape-shifter?" I nodded, "Around when I didn't want to be around him for breaking Leah's heart. He just ...opened up."

"So when should I tell her?"

"When the times right." She patted my knee. She gave me a muffin and went into the kitchen.

* * *

I walked into Forks high school with a smile on my face. It was lunch time and I decided to make a quick visit to see Lily. I entered the cafeteria and looked around. People was staring at me and muttered things, but I ignored. I spotted Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, but not Lily. I frowned and walked over to their table.

"She's getting her lunch, pup." Rosalie informed which brought a smile onto my face.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Lily with a confused face and a tray in her hands.

"To see you." She nodded and sat down. "Mind if I sit?" Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Edward beat him to it.

"Of course." The look on Emmett's face stands for that he had other plans. I sat beside Lil and Bella.

"Lily, the party is Friday after graduation. Be there." She nodded. "Seth, you can come too." I smiled.

"Thank you." Lil rolled her eyes.

Was she mad at me?

Edward nodded. I sighed. "Lil, can I talk to you?" She scotched out her chair and marched into the hall as I followed.

"What?" She splat out.

"I'm sorry for just leaving you like that. It was something important I had to intend to. By force." I muttered the last part.

She sighed and ran her fingers threw her long, red hair. "I'm just... a little upset."

I shoved my hands into my pocket and nodded, looking down. "Can we have a do over?" She smiled.

"I would like that."

"Ok, movies tonight at 7."

"Ok." I smiled back and we stared at each other until the bell rang. I waved goodbye and jogged out the school. I won't mess up this time.

I just won't.

* * *

**_Ah, a do over. Hmm this should be interesting. _**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	11. He Promised!

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

I looked in my mirror again, checking my appearance. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse with a black blazer and black combat boots. I curled my hair and put on some watermelon lip balm. Did I look alright? Maybe I should put on more makeup. Would Seth like more makeup?

_Quit worrying! You`re giving me a headaches!_

Rude much.

"Lily!" I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket along with my wallet. I ran downstairs to see my mum looking out the peep hole.

_Snoopy, are we mother?_

"Some handsome guy is out the door for you." She removed herself from the door and looked at me with her hands on her hips. I smiled and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Are we jealous?" She rolled her eyes and walked up stairs, but not before she sent me a warning look. Thank goodness my sister was with her friend`s tonight. I opened the door and smile.

"Hey, Lil." His usually cheeky smile greeted me.

"What`s up, Seth?" I pointed a finger at him, "Better not ditch me again, Clearwater. I know where you live."

He chuckled as we walked to the car, "You stalking me ,Taylor?" I laughed and we jumping into the car.

"You wish," I playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey," He said laughing, "Driving here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I glanced at the window and smiled.

_Tonight was going to be awesome._

* * *

"We should see The Hunger Games." I said excitedly.

"Sounds cool. Leah loves this movie. I never got to actually watch it though."

"It`s going to be amazing." I grabbed his hand. I literally felt sparks intersect me as his warm skin collided with mine. It was powerful, but I didn`t want to let go of his hand so, I just ignored it and walked into the theater together. We watched the movie as I felt another spark. I looked down at my hand to see that he grabbed it and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. I smiled and paid attention back to the movie.

* * *

"That was awesome. I see what Leah sees in it." I smiled as he opened the door for me. I hopped in while saying a thank you. He closed the door and jogged into the driver`s side. "Hungry?"

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Where to, ma`lady?"

I put my finger on my chin and thought for a moment, "Steak `n` Shake!"

He chuckled again, "Ok."

We finally made it to the restaurant and sat down. We talked for a while before our waiter came.

"What can I get you both?" He sent a flirty wink my way. I heard growling coming from across the table. My attention turned to Seth who was shaking slightly. I shrugged it off and answered.

"One Reese's shake and a turkey burger with a side of curly fries." I looked at the waiter. He wrote it all down without taking his eyes off of me. I turned my attention back to Seth who was shaking even more.

"Same." He said through his teeth. After the waiter left, I smacked his hand which surprised me when he jumped. "What was that?"

"What`s with all the shaking? Are you cold?" He defiantly didn`t feel cold. He was hot.

_I meant that both ways._

"I-I just don`t like the way he was staring at you." H confessed, looking a bit shamed. I gentile stroked his hand.

"It`s ok."

After we ate, the waiter set the bill on the table. Seth smiled at me before reaching for the bill. He stared at it for a moment before shaking violently and setting his wallet down on the table. He left from the restaurant, leaving me shocked.

_He promised._

I stood up, angry and ran out the store to follow him. He ran into the woods.

_The woods? Are you trying to get me eaten?_

I shook my head, erasing the thought before I change my mind. I ran into the woods.

"Seth!" I screamed. "Seth! Get out here, now!" I was beyond pissed. He said he wasn`t going to leave me. He said! I suddenly got the strange feeling that I was being watched. I slowly turned my head to see a dark hair, pale girl. I sighed in relief.

"Hi. Are you lost?" She didn`t respond back. I nervously backed away as she just kept moving forward to me. "Um, hello?"

"I`ve been starving for days. You should know it isn`t safe in the woods." She cocked her head tot the side with a creepy smile. I felt my heart stop.

_What does she mean 'Starving?'_

"No need to be scared. This would only hurt… a lot." She was suddenly by my side in a flash. She grabbed my wrist and brought it up to her mouth. She was ice cold that I shivered. I screamed from the top of my lungs when she pressed her teeth into my flesh. It was soon gone as I heard growling and ruffling going on. The pain was too much that I fell on my knees, still screaming. I struggled to look at what was happening. That`s went I saw it.

A giant sandy wolf, ripping apart a…vampire.

* * *

_**Hmm... this outta be an very interesting explanation.**_


	12. She Knows

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

Darkness

That's all I see. Nothing.

_Am I dead? I can't be. Can I?_

"Is she ok, doc?" A familiar voice asked.

_Doc? I must be at a hospital._

"She'll survive, Seth."

Seth?

_Our date! The v-v-vampire._

"She knows." Edward? "Yeah."

_How can you hear me?_

"I can read your mind." Is this some type of joke? "No. Think something."

I thought.

"Why don't monkeys wear pants?"

Holy crap! He can read minds. But, how? Doesn't matter. I've always wanted to ask this one question.

_Why is Bella so moody?_

"She's not moody!"

_Whoa, sorry dude. I didn't know you were so emotional!_

He huffed, "I'm not emotional."

"Edward you're hurting my head." Jasper?

"Eddie, stop talking to the lifeless body." Emmett's voice boomed.

_Lifeless?! What the hell is he talking about?!_

"Emmett, you're scaring her." Alice said then all of a sudden a smack was echoed through the whole room.

"Ow..."

_Come on, Lily. Push through the darkness. Almost there!_

"She's waking up." I heard Seth say. I groan and fluttered my eyes open. I wasn't in the hospital. I was at the Cullen's house.

"Carlisle's a doctor." Eddie answered me. "And don't call me Eddie." I just rolled my eyes and sat up fully when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I wince as Seth rushed to my side. I stared at the bite mark. It had dry blood on it. I felt it and shivered.

_It was cold._

Memories flooded into my mind.

"Don't worry, Lily. It will vanish, like it wasn't even there. Just give it time."

I nodded unsure, "How long have I been sleep?" I said quietly.

"8 hours," My eyes widen, "Don't worry. I called your mom saying you slept over my house." I calmed down.

Then it struck me. Like a ton of bricks. They were pale. They were cold. They were...vampires. I started scorching over until I was on the edge of the bed.

"We're not going to hurt you." Edward assured. I shook my head.

"Yeah, say that to the vampire who bit me like I was a 5 star meal!" I wave my bit mark in their faces. They looked guilty.

"Give her time, sweeties. She new to this." Esme said, motherly. They nodded and left, leaving Seth and I alone. I looked at him, waiting on an answer to all of this.

He sighed, "They Cullen's are vampires-"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Calm down. Their like _vegetarians_. They only eat animal blood instead of humans. That's why their eyes are golden. Edward can read minds, Alice can see in the future and Jasper can feel emotions. And I'm not to human myself." He looked away, ashamed.

_Not human himself. What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

"Seth, what do you mean?"

It was a whole minute before he responded. "I'm a shape-shifter."

_The legends. Their true!_

I widen my eyes and cupped my mouth. "As in w-w-wolves?" He looked into my eyes and nodded. I jumped up from the bed. Backing away slowly, trying to find the door.

"Lil, I won't hurt you. We won't hurt you. We're here to protect you. I'm here to protect you."

"No, just leave me alone." I finally found the door and ran out. "Lily? Lily!" Alice called after me as I ran out the house. My house wasn't that far. I just ran all the way there; not even taking a breath. I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. I backed away from the door until I stumbled into a mirror. I looked at myself. My blouse was cover in dirt and blood as were my pants and blazer.

_Damn, this was my favorite blazer!_

Sidetracked. I quickly took a shower and washed hoping to get the leaves and twigs out. (Thank goodness my mum wasn't here.) I took a long, relaxing shower think about today's events. I threw my clothes into the garbage.

Seth's a wolf! A flippin wolf! And the Cullen's are vampires! But, how? I shook my head and got dressed in a black tank-top and grey sweats and plopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and doze off to sleep.

* * *

_School._

Cue groan.

I forced myself up and got ready. I threw on a pair of jeans, a blue hoodie and combat boots. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a high pony tail.

Off to another dreaded day of school.

_This time I mean it._

* * *

Today was sunny. Not hot sunny but, sunny. I walked into my first period class. Thank goodness Alice wasn't there. "I sat next to a girl with milky skin, dark brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back with freckles across her nose and dimples. Her eyes were golden brown.

"I'm Lily Taylor." I introduced myself.

"I'm Harmony Parks." She replied shyly. I smiled as we talked for awhile.

"I live with my brother, Derrick and his girlfriend, Hannah."

"How old is your bother?"

"He's about to turn 19 next month." I nodded. "I really hope him and Hannah get married."

With that, we kept talking until our teacher came.

Harmony and I are going to be good friends.

* * *

"Lily," I looked over to see Harmony with two other people with her. I walked over to them, "Lil, this is Kyle Rodgers." She pointed to the guy with black spiky hair and green sparkling eyes. He was also pale which didn't surprise me considering this is Forks.

"Have you concreted a tan?" I eyed him.

"You're just like Harmony." He rolled his eyes but, I could still see the smile that former on his lips.

"And Raven Waters." She pointed to a girl with jet black hair and electric green highlights. Her eyes were a pretty grey. "Great, another Harmony." You could defiantly note the sarcastic in her voice. Harmony rolled her eyes before we sat down.

"This is Lily Taylor." I waved nervously. We talked more and even shared a few laughs.

I'm finally keeping my mind off of..._them._

_Nope, so not thinking about them._

"Lil, what's wrong?" I then noticed a tear was released. I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm fine." I breathe. I plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

_I was running. In the woods. Running for my life._

_I didn't want to be eaten!_

_Please! Clumsiness. Don't do it to me. Just as I thought that, I fell over a tree stump. Really?! I looked over my shoulder to see it. I tried crawling, but it placed its foot on my back._

_"Were hungry, Lil." I looked up at Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan._

_"Please, Eddie." He grabbed me by my neck._

_"I said don't call me Eddie." He threw me down._

_"Edward, don't play with our food." Alice smirked, evilly._

_"Seth!"_

_He laughed a heartless laughed, "He can't help you if he's with us." Just then he crept out the shadows with an evil smirk on his face._

_"Seth," I whispered. "No, no, no!"_

I shoot up out of my bed, sweaty. That's when I heard tapping from my window. I slowly left my bed and lifted the window.

Nothing.

I shrugged and walked back to my bed. Until _he_ jumped through my window.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" I splat out his name. He looked hurt.

"I heard you saying my name and then help. I just had to see if you were alright." He shoved his hands inside his pocket.

_Damn, I sleep talk._

_Wait, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He keeps making this harder and harder._

I looked away. "Just a bad dream. Now leave." He sighed.

"You're going to have to except it. But, I'll wait." Before I could ask. He jumped out the window. Curiosity took over me and I ran to the window.

I saw the back of his head.

_Running into the woods._

* * *

**_Thanks to the OC`s. So, Lily`s just freaking out right now. I mean, how would you feel if someone was a flippin wolf and kill people? Me, I`ll be ok with that. I`m weird._**


	13. Reunited

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

**_(Seth)_**

Dammit! I wanted to tell her; just not this way. What the hell?! Damn leeches!

'Whoa! Seth is that you cursing like a fire truck?'

I shook my head, 'Embry, not in the mood.' I state.

'Come on buddy,' Jared said, 'You have to give her time. Kim just didn't automatically accepted me like I was. She stayed away from me at least 2 weeks.'

He did have a point. Wait...

'Two week!' I put my paws over my wolf ears, 'I might die!' I could hear them chuckling. Well, as best as a wolf could chuckle. My head shoot up. 'You think this is amusing?'

'You're such a drama queen.' They rolled on their stomachs, laughing. I sighed and looked back at the direction of Lily's house.

One day she's going to accept it.

* * *

"She didn't sit with us." Edward already answered my question. I buried my hands into my face and groan. It's been a whole week! A whole week through hell. I haven't been myself lately. I've been grumpy and depressed. Leah says I'm worst than girls on that time. Enough of that subject.

"Be patent, Seth. She'll come around." You don't know how many times I've been told that.

"She just needs to know we're safe." Alice replied. I removed my hands.

"I need to clear my mind." I walked out the house.

_**(Lily)**_

It's been a week since Seth jumped through my window out of nowhere. I've been hanging out with Harmony, Kyle, and Raven a lot. But, right now I just needed to get away. Be alone, ya know? Right now I was walking...I really don't know where I am. I looked around. It was a beach.

I smile.

I closed my eyes and breathe in the ocean's scent. Relaxing. Then suddenly my eyes snapped open. I slowly looked around and...Yup. I was here.

La Push.

God dammit, Lily. You could have wandered anywhere. BUT, HERE! I slowly backed away, trying to get unnoticed until...

"Lily?" Of all people, Seth had to be the one on the beach. I looked up, avoiding his eyes .

"H-hey, S-S-S..." Breath. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" No, don't come closer!

"I really don't know."

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

I cringe at every step he took. "Um, I gotta go." I state quietly. I turned around only to be grabbed by my arm.

"I'm sorry. That you had to find out like this." His voice pleaded. I looked at the sand.

Hey, seashell.

"But, I've been hurting inside. I'm dying when I'm not with you. You are my reason to excite. Why this planet is holding me here." I felt something wet my cheeks.

That was beautiful. No one was ever made me feel this special.

Before I have any control. I hugged him.

He seemed shocked at first, but hugged me back, tightly as if I was going to float away.

"It's ok. I'm here." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

"You won't hurt me, right?"

He pulled away as fast as lightning. "Of course not! I would never!" I smiled and...and...and...

_Kissed him._

Yup, I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in for a kiss. God, I guess I was impatient. I mean, two date -that didn't end well- and still no kiss. It felt amazing! Like sparks- no electricity being shocked into me. My whole body tingled. In a good way, of course. I could do this forever.

But, sadly I needed air, so I pulled away.

"Wow," Was all he said breathless. I bite my bottom lip, nervous. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, what was I-" He shut me up with another kiss that I gladly returned.

_I finally got my Seth back._

* * *

"Do we have bad luck or something?" I asked as we both walked down the beach.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me.

"I mean, every time we go on a date, it always end wrong."

He shrugged, "I couldn't help it. He was practically flirting with you right in front of me."

"So, why'd you run out?"

"He...wrote his phone number on the bill." He cringes, shaking a bit. I placed my hand on his shoulder which causes him to stop. He smiled at me.

"So, how do you...change?" I was extremely curious.

"Well, sometimes when we get angry and when we want."

"Is it hard?"

"Not really, but due to me being happy all the time, it sorta is for me."

_It was true. He's always peppy._

"The rest are wolves too, I assume."

"Yup." He popped the 'p'.

I bit my lip as we stayed quiet. "Can I see?"

He stopped and gave me a look that read, 'You must be crazy.' "No, it's too dangerous."

"Please." Stared at me. He looked like he was having a battle with himself.

_Please, please, please!_

"Um...no." I pouted and crossed my arms. This action causes him to chuckle. "You look so adorable." He cooed.

I smirked, "Adorable enough to see Sethy in a wolf?"

We continued to walk, "Nice try. But, you are adorable either way."

"Dang it!" He laughed again and hugged me from behind as he placed his chin on my shoulder. One day I will get tired of that laugh.

_Who am I kidding?_

"Hey, you wanna come to the bonfire tonight?" It's been awhile since I went.

I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great,"

_The gang will be reunited._


	14. We Meet Again

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

Swimsuit? Check.

Sunglasses? Check.

Towel? Check.

I listed all the things I needed for the bonfire. I looked in the mirror one last time. I was wearing black shorts and a blue, off the shoulder shirt that revealed my swimsuit straps. I threw my hair in a high ponytail and wore black flip-flops.

_I hope Seth likes it._

Snap out of it!

Even though I forgave him, I'm still pissed off. And I haven't even faced the Cullen's yet. I shook my head, erasing the thought that were buzzing around in my head.

Keep it up, Lily. You'll win a headache.

_Some crappy prize._

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing. I jogged down stairs and opened the down to find- not surprisingly- Seth.

"Hey! Ready?" He said, smiling that cheeky smile of his.

I love that smile. It always makes me smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the others." I state excitedly. He lead me outside to meet Leah's car.

Even though it's been 2 weeks, I missed this car.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said in my best British accent.

He chuckled and jogged to the driver's side, "Anything for ma'lady." I laughed. We rode all the way to the beach, sharing stories about each other and learning more about stories with him and Leah as kids were told me when him and Leah were little, they went to the public pool and Leah would always pretend to be a shark and pull his swim trunks away from his body.

I saw the blush rise to his cheeks as he told me this.

_Yes, it's not me blushing this time!_

We finally made it to the bonfire and walk to where the guys were.

"Is my eyes deseeding me or...is that Lily?!"

"Ha-ha. You're so funny, Quil." I faked laugh, "It's really good you aren't a comedian." I pat his should.

"Trolled!" Paul's voice echoed which made the guys laugh. I smirk.

_I miss them._

"So, how'd ya do it, Seth?" Embry asked, curious.

"I beta he would want to know."Quil move his eyebrows up and down at Embry who was looking away, blushing. I stood there confused.

"Buddy over here finally impr-" Seth quickly cover Quil's mouth.

He laughed nervously, but his eyes still wide. "Interesting. Um, have Emily made muffins?" He quickly changed the subject as he removed his hand. I eyed him, suspiously.

What was he going to say?

The guys looked away, embarrassed and ashamed, "Yeah, she did." Jacob answered. Seth nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me to where the food was set up.

"Seth, what were they talking about?" I asked as he handed me a muffin.

"It was nothing." I looked at him sternly and crossed my arms as I tapped my foot. his usual child like smile disappeared.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't think you're ready for it yet."

I uncrossed my arms, "Not ready for what? Seth, if you're going to keep secrets from me again-"

"No! I just... I don't want you mad at me again. The last time you were I was in hell without you. When I know you're ready, I'll tell you." I nodded, understanding.

I know this had to be serious because Seth never and I mean NEVER use swearing words. He just doesn't seem like the guy.

"So, when will you?" I asked slowly as I bit into the muffin.

He thought for a while, "Well, we've know each other for 2 months now."

Has it really been that long?

"Until our 5th day as a couple." I could see him smirk.

Wait! We only had 3 dates and we weren't even a couple. So...

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Clearwater?" I placed my hands on my hips, smirking.

He chuckled as he looked into my eyes, "Yes."

I looked away and crossed my arms again, "Well, that's not the proper way, now is it?" I heard him chuckle again which made me smile.

"Will you, Lily Taylor be Seth Clearwater, aka me, girlfriend?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I will." I hugged him.

"Yo, Lily!" I looked over to see Embry with a smirk.

_It can't be time already._

* * *

"You're too slow." Embry commented. I was currently over his shoulder being carried to the diving spot.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you're a fast and strong man- child thing." I huffed. I stopped banging on his chest awhile ago because, A.) It hurted my hands and B.) It was no use.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head, "Seth!" Seth quickly was by my side.

"Come on, Lil. It's not that bad."

"You are _suppose_ to be my _boyfriend!_" I crossed my arms.

_I seem to be to be doing that a lot tonight_.

"I know and as a good boyfriend, I'm _suppose_ to make you get over your fears." He states in a matter-a- fact voice. We finally made it to the cliff. He put me down and I thought only one thing:

_Should I make a run for it?_

As if Quil was reading my mind, "No, you can't make a run for it. You'll get lost and we'll catch you again." I huffed.

_He was right._

_Jackass._

I took off my shirt that revealed my teal and white stripped bikini top and then my short to reveal the same color bottom. If I didn't know better, Seth had his mouth open and eyes wide.

I smiled in satisfaction.

I looked down to the bottom of the cliff.

I'm going to be fait.

If there's one thing you don't know about is that I'm afraid of heights and I'm claustrophobia .

I felt a warm hand grab minds, "I'll go with you." I smiled and nodded. He stripped down to only be in his cut off shorts.

_Those abs!_

We collided hands and counted to three before jumping. I couldn't think. All I could think was:

Scream.

The cool water connected with my use to be warm skin. I rose from the water and saw that Seth was still holding my hand.

"Not so scared now?"

I smiled, "Nope. Not when you're here."

* * *

_***In Best Cat voice from 'Victorious'* Don`t forget to review. Ha-ha.**_


	15. The Cullen Clan

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

After Seth and I dried off, we enjoyed the rest off the bonfire. We were currently sitting in Leah's car listening to One More Night by Maroon 5. We were singing like there was no tomorrow.

"So, I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I only stay with you one more night." Seth sung as he glanced at me then back to the road.

I smiled and began to sing my favorite verse, "Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes." It was like this song was made for me and him. I soon saw we were nearly to my house. I whined, "Drive slower."

He chuckled, "Don't wanna leave." I could see the smirk on his face. I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Then drive faster," I pressed. He didn't, he only went slower, "That's what I thought." We finally made it to my driveway. I took off my seatbelt, but stayed in the car.

"Aren't you going to leave?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want me to?" My hand reached for the door.

He quickly said, "No. I just don't want to get you in trouble." I looked at my phone.

_8:30 p.m_

I shrugged, "It's only eight thirty."

"So, watch`ca wanna do?" I thought for a minute.

"Let's prank call people!"

"And if you get caught?"

I scoff, "I've been doing this ever since I was 9 years old. And never got caught." I grabbed my phone and begin dialing a familiar number. I leaned over to Seth so he could hear too. I pinched myself hard enough to cry.

"Lil, what are you-"

"Shh," It rang a few times before the person finally picked up.

"Hello?" Embry said. Seth eyes widen before stiffing his laugh.

"Why did you hang up on me?!" I snuffled for effect.

"Wait, what?" He sounded confused.

"You left me for her didn't you?!" The look on Seth face told me he was going to die laughing.

"Hold on! Who is this?"

"So, now I'm a stranger?" I faked a bitter laugh.

"Embry?" A female voice ranged through the phone. I looked at Seth with an evil smirk on my face.

This is going to priceless.

"You're over her house?! You jerk! I don't ever want to see your two-timing face again!" I hung up just before he could say anything. I could hear them argue over who it was before I hung up. Seth and I were laughing our heads off. I hand him my white Iphone.

"Your turn."

He calmed down, "I don't know what to say."

"Just think of anything, " He thought before dialing a number.

"Hello?" Was he calling Jacob?

"Hey, Jake, It's Seth." He put on a nervous act. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

It took him a while to asked the question, "Um...Where do babies come from?" I cupped my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

Jacob didn't answer for a while. Probably not knowing what to say. "Er...What?..."

"Where do babies come from?" He repeated.

"Um...haven't anyone gave you...'the talk'?"

"Nope."

"Well...um...When a woman and a man love each other very much-" I couldn't hear anything else, maybe because Jake was trying to keep it a secret.

"Eww! I asked where babies came from, not something to keep me up at night!" He hung up.

_I was dead._

I couldn't breath because I was laughing too much. I heard Seth laughing along too.

"Ok..." I calmed down and called Quil. Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm calling all the bastards that forced me to jump off a damn cliff!

"What's up." Lame. I rolled my eyes before breathing heavily.

"What's you're favorite scary movie?"

He seemed a little spooked, "W-who I-I-s this?"

"Your worst nightmare!" I heard him scream like a girl from the other end before I disconnected the line.

_Scardy cat._

"I got it." Seth grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Dominoes`, how may we help you?"

Was he seriously ordering pizza?

"Uh, yeah. What's the number to Pizza Hut?" I stared at him, wide eyed.

"But, we have pizza here."

"But, I want Pizza Hut." Seth whined.

I chuckled, "But, WE have PIZZA here."

"You know what, I'm in the mood for Chinese." With that, he hung up.

I stiffen my laugh with my hand.

"This is fun." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"I know."

"Thanks for tonight."

"No prob." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

I could so get use to this.

I pulled away for air and looked into his eyes. "Bye." I jogged out to my front porch and unlocked my door.

"Accept." I placed my hand over my heart when I heard a voice.

"Mum." I whined. She saw the whole thin from the window.

"He seems like a nice kid. Always worried about you. I'd like to meet him."

OH NO.

I just got Seth to be my boyfriend. I'm not letting him meet my mother.

"Uh, sometime." I left to go upstairs. I sighed and plopped on my bean bag. I relaxed for a second as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to sit on the bed because I was covered in sand. I tried so hard not to let the sleep overwhelm me but I lost..

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," My head quickly faced a pale man. I shivered as I realized what he really was. He smirked evilly as I backed up. Suddenly, the same wolf from my dreams jumped from the woods and started ripping apart the vampire. I slide down the tree as I placed my hand over my heart, sighing. Then it struck me.

_I know this wolf._

It's same child like brown eyes that I always seem to get lost in.

_Seth._

Was this really him as a wolf?

Man, he wasn't kidding when he said they were huge.

"Seth?" The wolf looked up at me and ran into the woods. I stared at the direction it ran to before blinking. I quickly got up and followed it. I ran and ran. He was too fast. I slowly began to slow down. I took deep breaths then sat on a tree stomp. I looked at the mostly cloudy sky. Suddenly, a large shadow covered my view. I turned around to meet him.

The wolf. I shakily breath in. My hand slowly reaching to touch him.

But, of course...

* * *

I groan as I forced myself off the squashy chair. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and then threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green shirt with a jean jacket. I combed my wet hair and went downstairs. Today was the day I face the Cullen's.

I mean, it wasn't fair that I accepted Seth realigned, but not theirs.

"I left without eating breakfast. Maybe because I was kinda hoping for Esme's famous pancakes. I walked to their house in a record time. For one reason and one reason only.

Vampires.

Yeah, I know. In brood day light? Silly! But, can't be too sure. I opened the door without knocking and I heard their conversation stopped. I made it to the living room where some surprised looks.

"Lil!" Emmett bear hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, M&M." We released as Alice jumped from her seat to hug me.

"Yay! I knew you'd come around." I selfishly smiled. The room was filled with greetings and sorries.

"You're all forgiven." I laughed.

"So, you ready for the party this Friday?" Alice asked. It was Monday, we didn't go because of Memorial's day. I smiled and nodded.

I wonder if Seth will be there?

Edward laughed as my cheeks turned red.

Dammit! I forgot he could read minds.

"I bet he will." He answered. The rest of the clan looked confused.

"It's nothing." I glared at Eddie. He quickly stopped laughing.

"My names not Eddie." he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sorry...Eddie."

"I have pancakes." I turned to Esme.

"You can read minds too?"


	16. Heart Breaks

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Seth)**_

Yes! I finally got Lily to be my girlfriend.

'Urg! Stop!' I rolled my eyes at Paul. I forgot to mention that I'm patrolling with Paul.

'Hey! I'm fantastic." I scoff.

'Sure." I dragged out the word.

'Whatever, just shut up, ok.'

Just to piss him off a bit, 'This is America. Therefore, -'

'Oh my gosh-'

'I will not shut up. The colors on the flag stood for-'

'Shut the hell up-'

'Justice, Courage, and Freedom.'

'Please.' Oh yeah. He was officially begging.

'So, for you kind sir, we live in freedom.'

'Being a shape-shifter is so not worth this shit.' And with that, I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I laughed and rolled on my back. I then realized that my patrol was over. I ran to Sam and Emily's and phrased back and put my clothes that I tied to my leg on.

"Hey, Seth," Jake greeted me. As I entered the door. I smiled and went straight for Emily`s muffins.

"What's up, Jake?" I said as I stuffed the whole muffin in my mouth.

'Seth, chew.' Emily warned. I nodded and begin to chew my muffin.

"Nothin' much. Just going to the Cullen's for their millionth 'graduation party.'" I nodded, "Wanna come?"

"Awesome."

"We just have to wait on Embry and Quil." I nodded once again and went to put on a shirt. Emily lets us keep clothes here just in case. I was wearing tan shorts, and black sweat shirt.

"Seth!" Embry called. I glanced at the mirror once more.

"Coming."

* * *

We finally arrived at the mansion and saw that there were a lot of people here. A little shock as to why the Cullen`s would invite this many people. I looked around the house full of teens. I wandered off as the others went to go talk to Bella. I smelt a sweet smell that I just had to get to. I pushed through the crowd, say excuse me, of course until I saw a sudden redhead by the food table. I slowly walked up to her as the sweet scent got stronger and more luscious.

"Lily." I breathe in. She looked...amazing. She was wearing a long, flowing blue dress that was black at the top, at black fedora, and (Living with mom so long) blue wedges and her hair was curled. I also noticed she was wearing her wolf necklace I gave her. **_Outfit in profile._**

She turned around, "Seth, you're here!" She yelled over the music, even though I could hear her perfectly.

"Yeah. You look incredible." I complimented. She smiled and hugged me. I released and kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Seth." I turned to see Olivia, Embry's imprint. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Liv." I waved. I glanced at Lily to see her look a little jealous. This made my heart flutter.

_She knows I`m hers._

"Embry's here?" She asked shyly. I nodded as her face lit up. I pointed in the direction he was and she gladly followed. Suddenly, Fine China by Chris Brown came on. Leah's favorite song.

"I love this song." Lily grabbed my hand and led me to where people were dancing.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not the best dancer." I confessed.

"Try." She begged with a pout.

_She looked so adorable._

"Fine."

* * *

I grabbed Lily's hand and lead her outside. I was going to tell her that I imprinted on her. Well, I might as well kiss her one last time. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. I crashed my lips onto hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Due to her needing to breathe air, I released. I rested my head on her forehead.

"I imprinted on you." I said breathless. She obviously looks confused.

"What?" I removed my forehead.

"Remember when I covered Quil`s mouth at the bonfire?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

I sighed and removed my hands as she did the same with her arms, "He was going to say imprint that I didn`t want you to find out about, yet. Imprinting is when you find...her. The one you'll love and care for and protect. The one you'll do anything for, ya know?" Still looking confused. "I imprinted on you." Shock was written over her face. I winced when it changed into a sad one then angry.

"What?!" She turned from me and grabbed the necklace in a tight grip.

"It's not bad at all-"

She turned back to me, "Oh, really?! You're forced to love me, Seth! Does that not seem bad?!" I looked down. I could hear her taking calm breaths. "If you could love anyone else without this 'Imprint' thing, would you chose me?" I looked up shocked, but she wouldn't know because her eyes are close.

"I would always love you! And no one else!" I meant every word. She shook her head and opened her eyes. I felt a jab in the heart when I saw tears in her eyes. She handed me something in my hand.

"You know what? Leave me alone, Seth." She turned and started walking away.

"But, I love you." She stopped walking.

"I love you too." She covered her eyes, "At least give me…time." I nodded and looked down.

"Ok." She walked away. I stood there a couple of minutes. Hell, maybe hours! When Jake jogged up to me, filling me in on a new born army. I was half listening though. All I could think about was Lily. I looked down in my hand to see she gave back the necklace. I felt my heart shattered.

I do love her.

* * *

**_Poor Seth. Lily seems mad. But, the power of imprinting can`t keep her away for long. Until next time._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	17. Wolf Fight

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

He does love me.

Maybe.

No, he does! He does!

I just...don't know.

I brought my knees closer to my chest. I've been a wreck even seen...Seth told me about imprinting. He was forced to love me. I mean, how should I feel? I've been ignoring my mum, the Cullen's, hell, even the world. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. What if it was Seth?

"Go away!" I yelled. The door opened up anyway.

"What was that? Come in?" Bella cracked a small smile. I just looked down at my purple comforter. "What's wrong? You have been acting this way since yesterday." She showed a worried trait.

_Should I tell her?_

_It is a secret._

As if she was reading my mind like Edward, "I know about the shape-shifters."

I was quiet for a minute, "Seth...told me about...imprinting." I muttered. I felt her place a hand on my back and moved it in circler motion as fresh tears raced down my cheeks.

"It's ok."

I stared at her shocked, "No, it's not. How would you feel if Edward was forced to love you?" She looked hurt and dropped her hand.

_Oh great. The guilt card._

"I'm sorry. I should have never said that."

"It's ok. Just...come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

"No, I want to stay here and mop all day." I whined. She pushed me in my bathroom.

"Take a shower and put clothes on."

"I didn't hear a please." I crossed my arms.

"Please."

* * *

I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt and black combat boots.

"Happy?" I asked.

She smiled, satisfied, "Very." She led me to her car that she got as a graduation gift. Still pretty shocked that she would let them replace rusty red.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled out of my drive way.

"Surprise." I rolled my eyes as we made our way to a familiar rode.

_Too familiar._

"Bella," I said in a warning tone.

She answered as sweet and innocent as possible, "Yes?"

"We better not be going..._there_."

"I can't make any promises." I felt a knot in my stomach. If I had to jump out the car to not go, I will do it. We finally made it to La Push beach.

"Please. I'll do anything, but this." I complained.

"Sorry, Lil. You have to hear from the other imprints."

_There other imprints?_

"Come." She grabbed my hand once again and led me down the beach.

"Lily! You made it." Kim said, hugging me.

_She was an imprint?_

I also saw Emily, and another girl with dark hair.

"Lily, this is Rachel, Paul's imprint." Emily explained.

"And Jacob's sister." Rachel added.

"This is it?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No. Olivia's Embry's imprint, but she doesn't know yet."

_Lucky son of a-_

"And Clair's Quil's."

"Whoa, back the truck up. I thought Clair was a 5 year old?" I was completely confused now.

"Yeah, but he's like her big brother." I nodded at Kim's answer.

"Listen, Lily, imprinting isn't the worst thing on the planet." Emily explained.

_I was so not buying this._

"Don't you ever think you...holding them back?" I asked shyly.

They all exchanged looks before sighing, "We did," Kim said, "We were even worse than how you are acting."

"But, I was the worst." Emily confessed with a shellfish smile.

"Seth is a good kid." Bella finally said something.

"And he will always love you. Forever and Always." Emily hugged me. I didn't notice the hot, salty tears that ran down my face.

"He's the one for you. That's the point of imprinting; to find your true love." Kim smiled.

_Maybe I was overreacting._

Emily and I released from our hug. I actually found myself smiling.

"I have to go." Bella informed.

"Ok, I'll just stay here." I waved Bella off.

"Come," Emily led us to the house, "We have to prepare dinner for the boys."

* * *

We were all cooking in Emily's kitchen and may I add, was a lot of food.

_Where do they put it all?_

I shook my head. "Finish." I announced.

"Good, cause here come the boys." Rachel smirked. And she was right. The room piled with the large boys.

"Lily." Embry practically squished me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too." He finally released me. My eyes wandered around for Seth.

"He's not here." Quil answered, catching my action. I sighed and walked out the kitchen. I walked into the living room to catch Leah.

Oh, how the world loves me.

Cursing underneath my breath, I awkwardly went to sit by her on the couch.

"You broke my lil bro's heart." She growled. I scotched away from her a little.

This way, when she tries to attack, I can quickly head for the door.

Not really knowing what to say, "Uh...Sorry?"

She faced me, trembling a bit. This causes me to be smashed by the arm rester. "Do you really mean that?" She barked, "How would you feel if that was you."

I couldn't help but make a bitter laugh while looking down. "You don't know how I feel about this whole situation."

"Say it then. Say how you feel."

"I feel under pressure, betrayed and lied to." By now, the noise in the kitchen died down.

She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and stormed out the house.

_I don't think Seth's sister likes me._

* * *

**_Ok, so writing a new story about OC/Brady. Yes, the baby of the pack. Quick preview, tell me what you think._**

**_One and The Same_**

My name is Blair Lucille Martin. I live in Minnesota and I'm 15; I've been 15 for 3 months now. 3 months of being..._this. _I was raised by my mum, Roxi and dad, Luke. My dad is Quileute and was a shape-shifter too. Except, he stopped phrasing to be with my mum. He imprinted on her; He said imprinting was rare. He told me all about the legends and I paid very close attention. He also taught me how to control my abilities. He explained the I was made to protect our tribe. But, if only I knew from what? And even if I did know, there was only one of me. I looked around my bare bedroom one last time before closing my eyes and leaning against my violet wall.

"Blair, wanna go for one last run?" My mum asked. I opened my eyes, smiling as I pushed myself from the wall. I nodded as I watched my mum's face brighten; she had Carmel, light skin matching my Quileute and long brown wavy hair that covered her right eye. I walked pass her and went down stairs to where I see my father packing up a couple of boxes.

"Don't be out to long." He assured as I kissed him on the cheek. I walked to the woods line and started to strip. I put my clothes in my light blue duffle bag that had a big, glittery B on it. I tied it around my left leg and closed my eyes to think of stuff that made me mad.

Before I knew it, I was on four legs. I had pure white fur and unlike my regular eyes, my wolf eyes were silver. I also have a special power that's rare for shape-shifters have. I can turn invisible; for surprise attacks, I guess. I ran down the forest as fast as possible, watching to trees go by in magnificent speed. I finally made it to my favorite place; it was a mellow that had beautiful flowers I would never see again. I sighed as I took a nice long look at the mellow.

"Blair!" My mum's voice snapped me back to reality. I quickly ran back to my house to see a moving truck being loaded. I changed back and quickly put my clothes on. I jogged out the forest and hopped in the loaded truck.

I will miss this place.

* * *

**_You like? I don`t know when I`ll post it. Soon maybe. Until next time._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	18. I Love You!

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

I stared at the door in shock.

_Rude much!_

"Everything's...alright?" Sam asked.

"No! They're not." Did everything look alright, Sam?!

"Leah could be a little protective over her brother. That's all." Jacob tried to explain.

"Ok." I got up and headed for the door. Just as my hand was on the door knob.

"Aren't you gonna wait on Seth?" Embry asked.

I closed my eyes and breathe in, "I can wait." And left. Don't know how I was going to get home, but I needed to get there.

Again, as I took one step out the door, Quil decides to speak up, "How are you going to get home?"

"Walking."

"No," Sam jumped in, "It's too dangerous. Bloodsuckers are out there. Lots of them." If he was trying to spook me...

_It's working._

"So, the Cullen's won't hurt me." I swallowed.

"We didn't say the Cullen's. their different. New borns." Tension was in the room.

I turned around, "New borns?"

They sighed as Jared grabbed my hand and led me back in the house. "New borns are stronger than regular leeches."

Really?! Vampires! Ain`t nobody got time fo that.

"And right now, there's an army full of them." Jake clenched his teeth.

"So, what are they after?" I asked, confused.

"Leech lover." Paul answered which made Jake growl at him.

"Who?"

"Bella." Embry stated clearly.

So, a group of new borns, after one human?

"That's stupid!" They seem shocked from my outburst.

_Hey, so was I._

"We finally agree on something," Paul muttered. Jacob was slightly shaking.

"Jacob." Sam said in a commanding voice. He instantly stopped and looked down, muttering words.

"We're all trying to protect her."

Wait, so that means...

"Including Seth?" I asked quietly.

Sam bit his bottom lip while staring at the ground, "Including him." My breathing hitched in my throat.

"I'll drive you home." Embry volunteered. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Embry sent me a small smile. I looked down and the whole way to my house was silent.

_Seth will be ok._

* * *

What'd you have to go on and do that for, Lily?

Leah and I had a perfect relationship. We didn't talk. We didn't make eye contact and we don't be in the same room.

That's a horrible relationship.

Oh, hush! No one asked you.

I rolled on my back of my bed. Maybe I needed music. I grabbed my remote and pressed a random button.

_So please. So please don't judge me. And I won't judge you. Cause it can get ugly. Before it gets beautiful._

Really? My radio decided to play Seth's favorite song.

I tried pressing another button, but guess what?

_Batteries dead._

_Oh, how luck._

I stared at my pale pink ceiling while carefully listening to the lyrics of the song.

So, this was supposed to be what I'm not judging him about.

_Too bad I didn't think this before._

I felt hot water fun to the side of my face. I miss Seth. I let a little sob come from me.

"Lily..." My head snapped to my doorway.

I quickly brushed the tears away. "Mum. I-I didn't hear you come in." I sat up. She sat on the bed with a worried look across her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She hugged me from the side.

"Nothing. I'm fine." We stayed silent for a couple of minute.

"It's the kid isn't it?" This only causes me to sob more. "Shh, don't cry. What'd he do?"

I shook my head, "I miss him."

Ok, I know it's only been...what? 3 days?

"Go see him then."

_It's not that easy, mother._

"I-I don't know where he is." I cried.

"Call him." I instantly stopped sobbing.

_Why didn't I think this before?_

I smiled and nodded, "Ok." She nodded and left. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the number I know by heart.

_Sue me._

It ranged.

And ranged.

And ranged.

Just as I was about to hang up...

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Lily!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Seth..." I missed hearing his voice.

"I missed you!" We yelled at the same time. I blushed.

"I'll be right over." He said.

"Bye." I state quietly, knowing he could hear me.

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the window. I sighed. What if Leah told him about today? I couldn't live with myself. Seth will hate me forever! I felt the tears threaten to come again.

A knock on the door. I jumped up, excitedly, "Se-mum." My face fell.

"Oh, sorry. I have to take Ciara to the dentist." I nodded as she kissed me on the cheek and left. This could take her 4 to 5 hours concreting Ciara thinks the dentists are trying to rip her teeth out so they can get money from the tooth fairy. I closed the door and sigh. I turned around and jumped 10 feet in the air.

I placed my hand over my heart, "Seth." He looked like a wreck. His usual glowing tan skin was pale, his brown child like eyes darken, and not to forget...

His smile was gone.

_3 days does a lot to a person._

"Lily." He came closer to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry!" We said at the same time, again.

_We are such a cute couple!_

_I know. You don`t have to tell me._

_Cocky much?_

"I missed you, Seth."

"Me too, Lil." He kissed my hair. I didn't even notice I was crying again. "Don't cry." He kissed my tears away. I just needed him. I kissed him. He pulled away, leaving me in a shock and hurt stance.

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you time." He announced.

I breathe in. "I can accept it."

"Really."

I smiled and nodded. He smiled the biggest grin and picked me up and spinned me around. I laughed hard.

"Ok, Seth." I said between laughs. He finally put me down and kissed me again.

"I love you Lily Taylor!" I laughed hard.

"And I love you, Seth Clearwater!"

* * *

_**50 flippin reviews! Amazingly amazing! Ok so special chapter for you guys. Enjoyed that Seth and Lily are back together? I know you are.**_

_**Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	19. Another Imprint

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

I feel good that I got my Seth back.

I feel bad that his sister's a total B.

I feel neutral, I guess.

"Lily!" I blinked when I realized that everyone was piling out the classroom.

Where were they going?

"Huh?" I looked up at Harmony. I stood up with a questioning look.

She sighed, "The bell rung. Class is over." I nodded and gathered my books as we walked out together. I noticed she was nugging me. I ignored her, but she had a creepy smile on her face which freaked me out.

"So," She nugged again, "What's _nug_ got ya _nug_ smiling with that big grin _nug nug nug_."

I looked the other direction, "I don't know what you're talking about." We finally made it to my locker. I put in the combination.

"Lies! You zoned out through 3 classes." She leaned against the cold metal of the lockers.

"So?"

"While smiling! You must have been thinking about something." I shrugged before something caught my eye.

It was a picture of Seth and me at the beach, holding hands while looking at each other, lovingly.

"You're doing it again!" She sat straight, pointing at me.

"What?" She rolled her eyes before catching at what I was looking at. She smiled and squealed.

"He's cute. How long have you two been dating?"

I blushed, "Well, we had an off and on relationship. But, it's good now." I assured. She studied my other pictures. I shut my locker as we traveled to her's. When we reached her locker as she opened it.

"So, who do you fancy?" I stated fancy in a British accent. She only blushed and shook her head.

_Here's my chance._

I nugged her. "Come on." I whined. She closed her locker as we headed to the cafeteria.

"I- uh..." She bit down on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. "Oh, look! Raven and Kyle." She practically ran to the table. I gasped and marched over to her.

"This isn't over." I sang quietly to her.

"I think it is." She sang back, proudly.

"Hey, did you guys know that there opening a new dance studio?" Raven ate one of her fries. I jumped up, excitedly.

"Really?!"

"You're overly excited." Kyle noted the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have male friends?"

"For your info. I do."

"Why don't you go hang out with them then?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Because, when I'm with you guys, I'm known as a player." He placed his arm over Raven. She easily grabbed it and bended it.

He winced, "Ok, player." She let go of his hand as he winced and rocked back and forth like a big baby.

_Whimp_.

"Getting back to the dance studio."

"It was announced today." Harmony looked at me, "You dance?"

I propped my collar of my shoulder cut, blue jean jacket, "Do I dance? The best."

"Overly confident." Kyle coughed.

"I'm getting tired of yo ass." I pointed at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway, we have to go."

"Not open yet." Raven answered.

My smiled fainted.

"What?"

"You death? Not-"

"I know." I plopped on the chair.

"She's going into shock." Harmony fanned me. This really wasn't helping since it's cooled in Forks.

"Got my hopes up." I muttered.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and set my book bag to the side of the door before turning back to leave.

"Hold on young lady." I groan and turned around to meet my mum.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have to go to work and I need you to watch Ciara." I looked at the little red head girl and back at my mother.

"But, I'm going to a friend's house." I whined.

"Take her with you." She shrugged. She pushed Ciara forward making her collided with my knees. I rolled my eyes and grab her hand. I looked down at my feet, watching every step I take to the car Seth was in.

_He's going to meet my little sister._

_What if she says something embarrassing?_

_I'll die._

I stopped and opened the back seat for Ciara. She hopped in as I put her seat belt on and closed the door. I walked to the passenger side.

"Sorry, I had to watch my little sister." I sent a nervous smile. He only smiled a cheeky one and shrugged.

"It's ok. I understand."

"Cool."

He looked into the view mirror. "Wanna go to the beach?" he asked the little one.

"Yes!" He chuckled and pulled off.

_He's so good with kids._

_Maybe because he acts like one._

_Wonder if we'll have any kids?_

_No, Lily! Only 15!_

I noticed Seth watched me curious. He grabbed my hand while the other was still on the wheel.

"What'ca thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." I blushed.

"Sure doesn`t looks like nothing."

_You're right. I want little Seth Jr's running around our house._

_Creepy much!_

"I can assure you, it's nothing." He didn't seem convince, but I can tell he wasn't going to give up. he didn't want to push it. We made it to the beach. I got out and helped Ciara out the car.

"Aw, look at the cute family." Quil cooed. I blushed and looked down.

"Hi!" Ciara jumped in.

_Thank goodness!_

"I'm Ciara."

Quil scrunch down to her height, "I'm Quil." He started pointing to the others, "That's Embry, Jared, Kim, Claire, Brady and Collin." I noticed Collin was staring at her in awe.

"Why are you staring at her like that?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me with sympathetic. Seth looked down biting his lip while the others stared at Collin.

Embry scratched behind his neck, "Awkward." He muttered.

I looked at Seth, "What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Um..." He looked up at Collin, "Care to take this, buddy?"

"Nah, I'm good man. But, thanks for asking."

"It wasn't a question."

"That's how you put it."

"Someone answer me!" I yelled, gathering the guys' attention.

Collin sighed, "I imprinted...on Ciara." I don't know what expression I was doing, but Collin looked scared as hell.

I cover the little red head's ears, "You can't do that to my little sister." I whispered harshly. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't have a choice." He shrugged, "It's destined."

"Like hell!"

_Ok, I stopped whispering. So, what._

He looked nervous, "Quil imprinted on Claire!"

"Whoa, don't bring me into this!" Quil state.

"Whwas imprimp?" Claire asked. We just ignored her.

"I'm pretty sure Claire's mother didn't like the idea either." I state.

"She didn't let me see her for a whole 2 weeks." Quil looked pain. Collin shot him a glare that simply state, 'Don't give her any ideas!'

I took calm breaths, "Think of it this way, Lil." Seth rubbed my back as I released Ciara's ears. "At least she has someone to look after her."

"But, that's my job." I whined.

He rolled his eyes, "Two heads are better than one."

Damn rattles.

I look at Collin than Ciara, "Fine."

_I guess CeCe`s going to have to take her wolfy faith. _

_Like sisters._

Collin looked as happy as ever while CeCe's looking confused as ever. This is just like the time she first watched Barney.

_Why does the dinosaur talk?_

_Why is he purple?_

_Doesn't he want to eat kids?_

_Did he come on this planet just to sing to kids?_

It. Never. Ended!

I looked at Seth to see a promising smile on his face.

_This better not backfire._

Who am I kidding? We'll find some way to screw this up.

I was at the cliff again.

Yes, the one where the sick batards made me jump off of.

But, this time I wasn't jumping. I was with Seth while Collin was with Ciara.

_Still sounds weird._

I felt something warm on my cheek. "Why'd you kiss me?"

He shrugged, "I saw you shiver."

_Right_.

"Hopefully you won't give it back." I looked at him confused before he set something in my hand.

_The necklace._

A wave of guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry Seth. I was overre-"

"It's ok. I didn't expect you to run into my arms." I giggled. I put my hair up as he helped me put the necklace on.

I smiled and kissed him back. But, this time on the lips.

"Seth!"

* * *

_**Who was the one who called Seth? Is Lily really ok with Collin imprinting on her baby sis? Why am I asking you all this? Stay tuned.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	20. New Born Army

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight nor do I own Just Dance by Lay Gaga. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Seth_****_)_**

"Seth!" I turned my head to see a frustrated Leah.

_What's gotten into her?_

She glared at Lily as she looked down, guilty.

_Why was she glaring at my imprint?_

I cleared my throat, interrupting the glare fest. "Yeah?" She suddenly seems to remember what she had to tell me.

"They're here." Already? Lily looked up confused. How was I going to tell her about the new born army? She looked into my eyes worried and concerned.

"Be safe, Seth." She kissed my cheek.

I stared at her, shock, "You know?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Before I could say anything else, Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my imprint. She waved, weakly. I felt pained again just being away from her.

"What was that?" I asked as Leash continued to drag me.

_Somewhere_.

"Nothing." She gritted thorough her teeth. I stopped completely, "Come on, Seth." She tried to move me, but I didn't budge.

"Tell me."

"I said it's nothing." She pulled me one more time.

_I still didn't move._

"I said tell me what the hell is going on." She looked a bit surprised about me swearing. To be honest, I don't do it a lot. Only when I'm mad or upset.

She sighed, "I'll show you."

* * *

I looked at Leah with my wolf head in shock.

_She felt betrayed and lied to._

_I thought she felt good about this whole thing._

'She doesn't love you, Seth!' Leah splat.

I growled, 'Yes she does! She's my imprint! Maybe you're just jealous!' I ran passed her frozen form.

_Great, now I feel bad._

'You should be.'

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

'Seth, it`s Sam.'

'I'm guessing you saw, huh?" I slowed down my speed and looked down ashamed.

'Yup. We don't have time for this. Say sorry so you and Leah can focus on the fight.'

'I'm sorry, Lee-Lee." I didn't hear a response. 'Leah?' I stopped and looked around.

_Nothing_.

'She phrased back.'

'Where is she going?'

'Beats me. But, we need all the wolves we can get.'

'It's my fault. I'll go look for her.'

'That was the plan anyway...'

'Jezz. Ever heard a polite suggestion?' I started running the other way where I'd had last seen Leah. After a while of searching, I heard sniffing. I peeked my wolf head around a tree to see Leah holding her knees against her chest and her head buried in her knees. I felt guilty all over.

I quickly phrased back, pulling my shorts on. "Lee-Lee?" She looked up as I frozen in surprise as to what I saw.

She was crying.

She never cried. I started to slowly walk toward to her. I sat next to her against the tree.

"Look, Leah-"

She turned her head, looking at the sky. "No, I-" I cut her off in mid sentence.

"No, you helped me last time, now it's my turn." I sighed as I ran my fingers threw my hair. "I shouldn't have said that. I guess...I was a little mad that Lily felt that way about our relationship and how you made her feel that way. It wasn't your fault. You were only being the responsible, older sister by protecting me." I gave a weak smile.

She finally looked at me, with a smile, "To be honest, if she wasn't afraid of me-"

"Everyone's afraid of you." I muttered as she playfully punched me in the arm. I chuckled as she did the same.

"As I was saying, I'd actually grown to like her. She isn't afraid to take charge and speak her mind."

"She sorta reminds me of you." I smiled, looking down.

It was true.

_Strong and independent._

"I know." She patted my leg. "Let's go before Sam nags us to death." She rolled her eyes as we both got up. "Ready, lil bro?" I smiled.

"Ready, big sis."

**_(Lily)_**

"There you are." My head snapped to Emily. I stayed at the diving sight to watch the sunset.

"Hey, Em. Wanna join?" I didn't take my eyes off the amazing view.

"As tempting is that is, we need to go somewhere safe." I finally looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It was a command from all the guys." She rolled her eyes. I nodded as I got up and followed her to the house. I saw all the imprints there, including Ciara.

_I almost forgot she was here._

I sat on the couch beside her, "Had fun with Collin?" She smiled the biggest grin I'd seen since I've known her.

"Yes! We went sand castle building, but Brady messed it up. Big duttiehead!" I chuckled at my younger sister's vocabulary, "Then Collin chased him and tackled him, which made me feel better." I nodded as Emily came back with muffins.

"Cupcakes!" Every laughed at Claire. We all grabbed one.

"Hey, Wanna go pway?"Claire asked Ciara.

_I can see them being BIFFL._

_Best imprint friends for life._

(Duh.)

"Sure!" They went to god knows where.

"I'm bored." I groan, sinking down into the cushion.

"What'ca wanna do?" Kim asked. I sat up and opened my mouth, "Except go outside." I closed my mouth before catching a new idea.

"Let's dance." I sprung out of my seat. Everyone looked at each other, awkwardly.

"Let me guess. You guys don't know how to dance?"

"I'm not afraid to show off my dance moves." Rachael got up and did a gods awful dance.

I pat her should, "At least you're brave."

"Let's see you." Emily offered.

"Okie dokie." I grabbed my phone and turned on Just Dance by Lady GaGa. I started swiftly moving to the beat. I finished as everyone applaud.

"Wow, you're amazing." Kim stated.

"Thanks. I've been dancing before I could even walk." I sat down to catch my breath.

"Could you teach me?" I nodded, "But, I have to warn you, I'm clumsy as hell."

"Sure."

* * *

**_Good guess, Piggielover98! Are you Alice? Ok, so I wonder my new story, One and The Same will be posted on Friday and will be updated every Friday. What'ca think?_**

**_*Hatergoing2hate*_**


	21. Dreams

Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.

DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

After awhile of talking, I realized that it was late.

Really late.

And the guys weren't anywhere to be seen. "Emily," I got here attention, "I have to go or my mum will kill me."

She had a worried, but understanding look across her face, "I know, but it was strictly ordered to have all imprints here until the battle ended."

I groan, "What am I going to tell my mum?"

"I'll speak to her." I nodded and handed Emily my phone. She pressed a button and held it against her ear. I could hear it ringing a few times before my mother picked up.

"Lily Taylor, where the hell are you!" Emily had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Hello Mrs. Taylor." She said politely. "I'm Emily, a friend of Lily's. I was wonder if she and Ciara could stay the night here?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry. Ciara's got a playmate her age that will keep her busy and Lily will be perfectly fine." My mum hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Ok. I could use a day off." She muttered the last part. I gasped.

"I'm amazing!"

"Oh, we're on speaker." I could practically hear her blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye mum." I hung up and placed the phone in my pocket. Ciara and Claire were sleeping.

Thank god!

I leaned deeper into the cushion and rested my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open when I heard child like voices. Than suddenly, a small impact crashed on me. I looked down to see two girls. One had red hair like me with a familiar pair of eyes that I was sure wasn't mine's. And the other had black hair with eyes that was defiantly mine's. I than noticed a finger on the side of me. I heard a deep chuckle before the sheets lifted to reveal Seth.

When did he get here?

"Ok, ok." He smiled, "We're up."

"Good, red head over here was about to pop her pants." Ok, the girl with black hair defiantly had my personality.

The girl with red hair pouted, "Was not!" I smiled and sat up along with Seth.

"Hey, be nice to your sister." I pointed. They ran off down the hall as Seth smiled at me.

He kissed my cheek, "Morning, gorgeous. " I giggled as we hopped out of bed.

Were these our kids?

Were Seth and I married?

I felt the dream start to slip away.

But I wasn't finished!

* * *

I groan as the smell of bacon and pancakes filled my nostril. I got up without opening my eyes and followed the smell. Surprisingly, I didn't bump or hit any-

"You should really open your eyes. You could get hurt." I didn't have to open my eyes to know that concerned voice.

Seth.

I smiled and fluttered my eyes opened. There he was, right in front of me smiling big at me. I look around to see everyone was here.

"You're back."

"Of course we are." He started leaning in before...

"No PDA!" Quil cover Claire's eyes. I giggled and sat at the table.

He uncovered the little girl's eyes as I took a seat by Ciara. "So, did you have fun?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yup! We played with princess Pamela." I quirk my eye brow.

"Not a lot of people know her." Claire answered my look.

"So, she obscure?" I eyed Kim. She groan and took a dollar out her pocket and handed it to me. You can see the guys confused faces.

I explained, "We bet on each other that every big word I say, Kim will give me a dollar." I smirked.

"So, how much has she won so fair?" Seth asked.

"5 dollars plus the one I just gave her. 6."

Jared laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't have bet with her."

Kim muttered, "Ya think?"

* * *

I set my books in my locker. Stupid school. Only 1 week left.

Halauha!

"Hey, red head." I rolled my eyes at Kyle.

"Call me that one more time and I'll stick my foot so far-"

"Whoa! No need for the details." I raised his hands in defeat. We entered the cafeteria, but I quickly stopped. Kyle noticed this action and stopped along with me. "Why we stopped?" I ignored him as my eyes fell on Harmony who was staring at a guy.

So, this is who she likes.

The guy was tan with a shady brown hair that held messy curls. His eyes a chocolate brown and straight, white teeth. I smirk and snuck up to her.

"What's his name?" She jumped as her head snapped in my direction.

She blushed and looked down, knowing I had gotten to far into this conversation, "Nathan Philips." I nodded and sat next to her. He looked familiar; maybe in one of my classes.

He glanced over at Harmony with a smile. "I think he likes you." Her eyes lit up, but she quickly covered it.

"Oh, that's nice."

"What's nice?" Kyle came back with a tray of food.

"Girl talk." We simply state. He had a confused look on his face, but shook his head.

"Fine, I didn't want to be in your stupid conversation anyway." He muttered.

"Ok..." She dragged out the word.

"Where's Raven?" I asked after a while.

Kyle shrugged. Harmony grabbed his apple before replying, "Saying something about extra credit." She took a bite out the apple.

"You know I was going to eat that." She shrug.

"Oh well."

* * *

"I'm not doing this!" Harmony whispered/yelled.

"Yes you are." I simply state as I continue to drag her through the practically empty hallway that maximum by a few students. We stopped at a very particular locker. "Hey, Nathan." I waved with a smile.

Harmony had a horror look on her face. Nathan looked at us confused before staring at me like I had three heads.

"H-hey N-Nath-an." She stammered. Nathan finally took his eyes off of me and stared at her like he was a blind man seeing light for the first time.

He smiled, "Harmony, right?" He asked. Her smile got bigger and nodded her head up and down, rapidly.

"I didn't get ask for my name." I muttered, crossing my arms. Nathan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook it off as he continued to stare at the brunette like she's a goddess.

Wait, I know that look.

But, it can't be, right?

The way he stares at her.

But, I never seen him in the pack before.

Maybe he's new?

So many questions. but, all I know is.

Nathan imprinted on Harmony.

* * *

_**Wow! I'm extremely late. But, hey, schools over right? Thank tthe good lord. Now, I can spend my summer writing! Yay! BTW it's late didn't good night. **_

_**P.S Sorry for amy mistakes. Writing this on my phone.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	22. Happy Harmony

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

I plopped on my bed after a tiresome day of school. I started to rest my eyes , when...

"You look tired. " I didn't have to open my eyes.

"No stuff, Sherlock. " I felt a spot in the bed dip down. I felt a warm hand rub across my stomach. I giggled because it tickled. I opened my eyes to (not shocking) Seth on my bed. I sat up and kissed his lips, lightly.

"How'd you get in my house, Clearwater? " I asked, eying him.

He simply stated, selfishly, "Window. "

Cue eye roll, "Unbelievable. " He only smiled and kiss my nose. "I guess I have to put a bell around 's the only way." He chuckled.

"No need for that."

Then I remembered, "Oh, did someone phrase or something?" His face structure showed a confused and curious form.

Which was adorable.

"No. Why?"

Hm, must be love at first sight.

I shrugged, "Never mind. " He still showed curiosity. Just to assure him, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed it back. "Wanna go watch a movie? "

"Sure." We released as I realized that I missed the warmth on his hand. I quickly cover up the disappointment before He could catch it.

Guess I was a tinsy winsy late.

He grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen as I attached my hand away again to put the popcorn into the microwave. I glanced at Seth to see he had token a seat in a chair, watching me.

I smirked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer. " From the corner of my eyes I could see him blush. I giggled and went go sit on his lap. "You're cute when you blush. "

He faked gasped, "I thought I was cute 24/7."

"No, you're hot 24/7. You're cute when you blush."

He smirked, "Much better. " The microwave beeped telling it was finish.

"Since when did you grow vein?" I carefully handled the hot popcorn out the microwave.

"Waking up everyday to this," He pointed the himself, "You'd understand. " I rolled my eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. He kissed my cheek, "But, when I'm next to you, nothing could compare." I felt chills go down my back when He whispered it in my ear.

Playing it off, "Okay, Romeo. " He unraveled his arms as we went in the living room. I set the popcorn on the coffee table and went to where we keep all our movies.

"Paranormal Activity 4 or Michael Myers?" I asked, holding up both cases.

He raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure? I never knew you were a horror movie person."

"Yeah." _ No._

Truth is, I just wanted to cuddle with him.

"Okay. " He said slowly, still not convinced. "Michel Myers." I pop in the DVD and turned off the lights as I went to take a seat beside Seth. I rested my head on his shoulder and watch the film start.

* * *

I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands. I felt Seth's arm wrap around me as if the killer was going to jump out from the t.v.

_Silence._

I slowly removed one hand from my eye. Seth was staring at me, concern.

"Are you alright? " I awkwardly couched.

"Y-yeah. Fine." He shook his head.

"We aren't continuing this."

"Come on. Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! And that's final! "

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

I smirked as I watched his confused figer. He ran his hand through his nice and soft hair, "Damn, I've been Bugs Bunny'ed."

I laughed and snatches the remote from his still shock version. Before I could even press play, I heard the doorknob jiggle. Seth and I exchanged looks.

"I'm not suppose to have visitors without permission. " I whispers. He nodded and quickly ran to the back door. Just in time, mum came strolling in with a sleeping Ciara in her hands.

She looked at me with a questioning look. "I thought I heard you talking to somebody?"

"I... uh... was talking on the phone." She nodded, probably not caring due to the girl in her arms. She went up stairs as I let out a breathe in relief. I cut off the t.v and ran upstairs to my room. I went straight for the window to find him leaning against a tree.

"Fast boy." I commented.

"Only for you, love." I laughed and shook my head. "I gotta go. I have patrol tonight." He showed disappointment. I pouted, but nodded. I blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. Shutting my window, I threw on a pair of blue shorts and a sweatshirt Seth let me borrowed once from me being in the cold. I inhaled; it still had his woodsy smell on it.. I plopped down on the bed, not before hearing...

_Howl!_

* * *

I sat at our usual spot at the lunch table in the cafeteria. Snatching a pack of sour gummy worms off of Kyle's tray, I continue to watch how Harmony and Nathan's cute sneaky love staring was going to unfold.

One of them were bound to get caught soon.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over at Kyle who had an irritated look all across his face.

"I was going to eat those. "

"Sharing is caring."

He shook his head, "Don't pull that B.S on me." He reached over to get his gummie. I than noticed Nathan was coming over. I smack Kyle's hand away, hard and pretended to act cool. He rubbed his hand and sulked in his seat.

"Hey, Harmony. " She blushed and giggled. I heard someone clear their throats. I shot Kyle a glare, but he only rose his hands as if to say I-didn't- do-it. He pointed to a certain raven haired girl with green highlights.

'We're all siting at this table too. " She hissed.

Nathan (and I may just be wrong) growled at her, but quickly place a fake smile on his face.

Nicely done.

"Hello, Lily." He looked at the others. "I didn't catch your names."

"Raven. And that," She pointed at Kyle, "is Kyle."

"Ello Nate." I joked. He chuckled.

He turned his attention back on Harmony. "May I speak with you?"

She nodded, "Sure." Just like that, they left. I shot Raven a look.

"What the hell was that?"

She shrugged, "It's called manners." She grabbed her bag and stormed off. I gave Kyle a questioning look.

He breath in and raked his fingers through his hair. "Raven afraid of someone hurting Harmony." I nodded.

"Harmony's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Hey, tell that to Raven. "

"Maybe I will. " I stormed off after her. But, Harmony grabbed my shoulder's.

"My house. Tonight. 7 o'clock. Sleepover. " She squealed.

_Oh, boy._

* * *

I held Seth's hand.

"You sure you're okay? " I laughed.

"Yeah. You act like She an alien from another planet. "

"You don't know that." He muttered.

"That doesn't ex-" He glanced at me with an amused look on his face. "Okay, bad example." He chuckled and kissed me. A sweet and gentle one, but still passionate. Just as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip...

_Clink._

We pulled apart and looked at the object causing the noise.

_Harmony._

She had an innocent look on her face like she didn't just through that rock at the car.

"Maybe you should go before your friend starts hitting me with rocks."

"Don't get too lucky."

"You know what? Get out my car." He joked.

I decided to play along, "Actually, this isn't your car." I sticked my tongue out at him.

"Let's see how you get to school tomorrow. "

"Be that way." I hopped out the car. Before I reached the door, "Bye, Sethy. " I said quietly that only he could hear. He waved bye and drove away.

"Took ya long enough. " She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the house. I was instantly greeted my a little puppy I recognized from somewhere.

Wait...

"101 Dalmatian!" I pointed as Harmony laughed.

"No, he's name is Checkers ." She scooped him up.

"Har!" A male voice called. A boy in his maybe early 20's. He had dusted brown hair and the same brown eyes as Harmony. This must be Derrick. "I ordered pizza. I'm going out with Hannah." He grabbed his car keys and jogged out the door.

"Which means he's going to be her out alllllllllll night." I giggled.

"Heard that!" I instantly stop giggling.

Harmony finally showed me her room. It was a pretty light blue, and had a beachy theme. Plastic palm trees, seashells hanging here and there. And even a little hut hovering over her bed.

I'm jealous.

I plopped on a pink bean bag chair.

"Sooooooo, " I dragged out the word.

She bit her bottom lip and twiddle her thumbs a bit.

"Nathan asked me on a date."

* * *

**_Hey you guys. Another update. Yay! Did ya like the Lily and Seth moments. Awwww! Happy Magic day! It was yesterday, but still. Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Bye._**

**_*HatersGoing2Hate*_**


	23. Memories

_**Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that.**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my character Lily Taylor.**_

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

"Nathan asked me on a date."

My eyes widen. This was amazing.

"Congratulations. "

"No! This is bad!"

I looked at her confused, "I'm sorry?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do."

"Oh...When is it?"

She twiddle her thumbs again, "Tomorrow. "

"Oh..."

"Stop saying that!" I laughed.

_She was definitely nervous. _

"Okay, let's see what you have." I got up from the floor and headed towards her closet. I started browsing at every piece of clothing I passed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I viewed a pretty blue dress.

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet." I turned my head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, a mystery? I can do that. " I paid my attention back to her wardrobe.

After a while of silence, She asked me, "Where did Seth take you on your first date?"

"It was awesome and romantic. But, he had to leave early."

_To be a giant flippin wolf._

"Romantic how?"

"Walks on the beach and a picnic. " She hummed an agreement. "Found it!" I held up a pretty blue blouse and got dark blue jeans to match and a pair of blue heels.

Classy, but still fancy.

She stared in awe, "Whoa."

I shrugged, "You pick up a few things from Alice."

She hugged me, "Thanks!"

"No prob. " We released as the door bell rang. Both Harmony and I went down stairs to see who was at the door.

Pizza!

"Thank you." I grabbed the pizza and closed the door with my foot.

"Lily." Harmony scolded. I just shrugged and took a bite from the pizza. She opened the door again and paid the man. "Do you always do that?" She grabbed the box as we headed up back to her room.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'd you're lucky, they'll get tired and let you have it for free." I smiled.

* * *

_Beep._

My eyes fluttered opened as I try to adjust my eyes to the still dark room . A red glowing light caught my attention.

_3:47 a.m._

Who on God's green earth would be texting me at 3 in the morning.

Sethy: U sleep?

_Why wouldn't he be texting me in the middle of the night. _

Me: Nahhhhh. Just with Mario and Lugi trying to find the princess.

_It's never to late for sarcasm. _

Sethy: Well if u aren't 2 busy. Can I ask u a?

I thought for a moment.

Me: No.

I wasn't surprise when he sent a text asking the question anyway.

Sethy: U remember when we 1'st met?

My thumbs danced across my phone's keyboard as my eyes flickered on the still sleeping Harmony.

Me: Yeahhhhhhhh.

Sethy: I remember every detail. :D

I rolled my eyes.

Me:U would. :P

Sethy: It's true. We were at the bonfire and u were with Embry. I was extremely jello. U were wearing white jeans, blue flats and a blue hoodie that said Don't Trust This Smile. (I learned that the hard way :P) I was practically stalking u.

I laughed , but quickly shut myself up due to Harmony sleeping. I looked at her as she stirred around. Sighing in relief that she didn't awake.

Me: PRACTICALLY?! Dude u were making me play a 100 freakin ?'s

Sethy: Lol! I'm in love!

I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud. Suddenly, I was wacked in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Ow." I looked at Harmony.

"Shut up." She said sleepily.

Me: G2G Har's hitting me with pillows. XOXO

Sethy: Bye. XOXO

I set my phone down and laid back down. Closing my eyes, I started thinking about Seth.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wak-" I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it at the annoying noise.

"Ow!" I opened my eyes to see Harmony rubbing her arm.

Payback.

_Who knew pillows hurt. _

"The reason you're interrupting my beauty sleep..." I asked, sitting up to stretch.

"Well, if you weren't up all night giggling with Seth, maybe you wouldn't be so tired."

"I was up for like 10 minutes. " I assured.

"Hm-hm." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and headed to her bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. Throwing on a pair of yellow jeans and a white shirt and a blue Jean jacket, I went into the kitchen to see a fully dressed Harmony cooking pancakes.

"I didn't know you were a cook." I plopped down in a chair.

"I know a little something. "

I smirked, "Nathan might like cooks." She blushed and focused her attention on her cooking pancakes.

"He better. " I gasped.

_A spicy side._

_Never knew. _

She set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I happily ate them. After we finished eating, we sat to watch t.v , until I got a text from Alice.

Alice: WE NEED 2 GO DRESS SHOPPING.

I groan.

Me: Again?

Alice: Yes. 4 Bella's wedding.

I raised my eyebrow.

Me: She's getting married? Why wasn't I informed?

Alice: Dress shopping. Yes or No?

I rolled my eyes.

Me: Fine...

I could practically hear her squeal. I turned to Harmony to see her staring at the t.v, but not really paying attention.

"The date will turn out fantastic." I assured. She turned and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I gotta go. Alice is taking me," I breath in, "shopping. " I put on my flats.

"OK." She walked me out and just in time, Alice car front of the house.

I faced Harmony with a serious face. "If I'm not back in 4 hours, called the police. "

"I heard that!" Alice scream from her car. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and plopped down on the seat.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**Hi! So, Bella's wedding, huh? I know, we're almost there. But, not yet.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	24. Meeting The Clearwater's

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my character Lily Taylor._**

* * *

_**(Lily)**_

I'm no Alice, but just as I predicted, shopping took longer.

9 hours to be exact.

And for what? A dress and a pair of heels. I groan and plopped down on my bed. Alice said She was going to keep the dress until the wedding, (thank God, I couldn't handle having a little sister and a expensive dress in the same house.). The door bell rang. I took a deep breath.

"Mom, someone's at the door!"

Oh, did you think I was actually going to get up and answer it?

_I'm sore as hell._

I didn't get an answer which means, I have to answer the door after all.

_Yippy! _

I forced myself up and every step I took down the stairs, I groan in pain. My feet, back, legs and arms hurted like hell. I finally made it to the door to see a worried Seth. He practically sighed in relief when saw me and buried me in a tight embrace. I bit my bottom lip to try and stop the groan of pain to escape my lips to worry him any farther.

After He released, "Where have you been? I've tried calling you, but you didn't answer and when I went to Harmony she said you left."

"My phone was dead and I was kidnapped." His eyes widen. Teehee. Maybe I should finish the sentence, "by Alice."

He nodded and relaxed. "Since when did you start using the door?" I asked.

"Thought I'd try something new." We sat on the couch and talked. "So, how's life?" I asked.

He smiled, "Awesome. " He chuckled, "You?"

"A-ma-zing. The pack?"

He sighed, "Jacob's still healing. But, the rest are good."

"You guys excited for the three month wait wedding?"

He let out a breath and ran his fingures threw his soft, thick hair, "I wouldn't the same for Jacob."

"Interesting. Well, this is boring. Let's do something fun."

"The beach?"

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving this couch." He laughed again.

"Or we could stay on the couch."

"Hey, now that's a plan!" I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on Family Guy.

"You shouldn't be watching this." He muttered.

I glanced at him, "Why not?"

"Language. " I rolled my eyes, but turned the t.v off anyways.

_I didn't want to be a bad influence._

"So, what do _you _want to do, Mr Buzzkill."

He shrugged, "Let's play a game."

"Why not."

"Hide & seek?"

"You'll cheat!"

"Rock, paper, scissors? "

"I hate that game."

"Cops and robbers?"

"I won't be able to catch you."

He rolled his eyes, "You complain too much."

"I can't help if all these games you're naming have to deal with physical movement. You're a flippin wolf!"

"Yes, Lily. Say it louder. I don't think China heard ya."

"SETH CLEARWATER IS A GIANT-"

"Shhh! " He cover my mouth with his hand.

"Diihxjgrvkxs!"

"Maybe if you be qu - EWW! You licked my hand!" He retreated his hand and wiped my saliva on my shirt.

"That's what you get." I stuck my tongue out. Forgetting he was a wolf which means he was much stronger and faster, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me out to Leah's car.

"Help!"

"Quiet."

"I'm being kidnapped!"

"No one can save you now." He tossed me in the passenger seat and jogged to the drivers side. I huffed and crossed my arms. He pulled out my drive way and gave me an amused look.

"Where are you even taking me?"

He shrugged, "A place."

I rolled my eyes, "Any where particular? "

"Somewhere. " I sinked in the seat, knowing I wasn't going to get any type of information soon. After a couple of minutes, we pulled in front of a fairly small blue house with white window frames and a white door.

"Seth, " I said slowly as he removed his seat belt. "Who's house is this?" I stared at him.

He smiled wide, "Mines." I think my heart skipped a beat. He switched to a concern trait. "It's okay. My mum will love you." He smiled again. I forced a weak smile and got out the car. He walked into the house.

"Seth? Is that you?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah, mom!" My breath hitched in my throat.

_His mom? I wasn't prepared. _

I felt Seth's warm hand held mines as he led me to what I believe was the kitchen. A native women with long dark hair turned to us with a welcoming smile. I shyly waved.

She noticed her son holding my hand. Surprisingly, her eyes lit up, "You must be Lily. Seth talks about you nonstop." My eyes flickered to his. He's blushing.

_Adorable._

I smiled and raised my eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Before Mrs Clearwater could say anything, her son rudely interrupted, "So, what's for dinner?"

She rolled her eyes, "Italian." She looked at me, "Would you like to stay for dinner, hun? "

"Thanks, Mr-"

"Call me Sue. "

I nodded, "Thank you, Sue."

Seth led me to the living room. We sat on the couch as he pulled my legs over his.

I played with his large hands, "Your mum's sweet."

He smiled widely at me, "I told you she'd love you." Then, the door slam shut. Leah stopped in front of the door way when she saw me. My cheeks tinted red as I found that the oxygen were knocked out of my lungs.

She gave me a small smile, "Hello, Lily." I raised my eyebrow, expecting something else.

"Hi, Leah." I waved. Seth muttered something to her as she nodded and said something back, equally quiet.

_So, unfair!_

She went up stairs as I sent him a suspicious look. He chosen to ignore me and pretend to observe the room. Rolling my eyes, I saw a pictures of four people. A man with bronze skin, Sue, and a younger looking Leah and Seth; maybe before they phrased.

I guess I was caught staring, "That's my dad, Harry." My head snapped over to Seth who gave need a weak smile.

"If it helps, you were a cute child."

He scoffed, "I already know."

I removed my legs and set them on the floor, "I take my compliment back." I stood up only to be pulled back down onto his lap. He nuzzled my neck.

"Lily, I have something to show you." Sue called. I immediately pulled away as blood rush to my cheeks. Seth muttered something about 'ruining the moment.' We walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sue?" I smiled. She smiled back and looked at Seth.

"Seth, dear, could you take the garbage out?" He nodded and did the orders. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Sue grabbed a book from what looks like the vegetable storage. She smirked at me, "Seth would never guess to look here." She sat at the table as I sat next to her. Getting a closer view, I saw it was a scrap book that neatly labeled memories. She flipped open. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw a little naked Seth in the tub.

"Is that-"

"Yes. It is." She answered my unfinished question.

She showed me more. Just as she was about to explain to me why baby Seth was covered in ice cream, Seth entered.

"Mom," He whined, "you promised you weren't going to show her."

I giggled. "Sorry, dear. I had my fingers crossed. I couldn't help it." Sue explained. He folded his arms and pouted while he sat next to me.

After a while, Sue stood at the bottom of the stair, "Leah, dinner's ready." She didn't even try to yell.

We ate and talked. God, I wish my family was this original.

* * *

"Had a good time?" Seth glanced at me then back at the rode.

"It was awesome." I laughed, "Especially, the baby pictures."

"Hey, whatever she told you was a lie."

"Mm-hm." We pulled into my drive way. Jumping out the car, I noticed Seth doing the same.

"You didn't have to- "

Cutting me off, "I didn't have to, but I want to." I smiled as he held my hand, leading me to the front door.

I felt his lips brush against mines, but instead of fully going in...

"Hey, kids." My mum said cheerfully.

_Damnit, she caught me._

The warmth from my hand went away. Seth held his hand out for mum to shake it. She smiled brightly as she shook.

"Is it Seth, I believe?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, you can call me Charlotte. " Seth smiled.

"Good mum," I gritted my teeth, "Seth needs to go now."

"To bad. Maybe, you'll like to come over for dinner, tomorrow?"

_Say No. Say No. Say-_

"I'd love to."

What the fu-

TEEHEE!

* * *

**_Okay , so, Lily meet Sue and now Seth's going to meet Lily's mum. Interesting. Also, can anyone guess where I got the ending from. I'll give you a hint: he's on YouTube and is a boy from Hawaii. Review! _**

**_*HatersGoing2Hate*_**

**_TEEHEE!_**


	25. You Can't Get Away With Murder!

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

**_LifeIsARayOfSunshines & Twifreak you got it correct. It was Nigahiga. Amazingly amazing._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Oh, don't mind me, I'm just trying to hit my head against the wall hard enough to forget about Seth coming over to actually meet my mum. No biggy.

Wrong! It's a huge biggy! I can see it now. Actually, I have it all planed out.

1. She'll tell him embarrassing stories about my child hood.

2. Her cooking...let's not go there.

3. Then she'll give us 'the talk'.

I groan and stopped my head banging. To tell ya the truth, it gave me a headache. I rubbed my temple as I now realized that Ciara was staring square in the face.

I raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been standing there?"

She shrugged, "Long enough to know you have been banging you head so long that you got a red mark on you yo fohead." I touched my forehead and winced. Running to my mirror, she was indeed right. I turned to the little red head with my hands on my hips.

"Why are you here?" Her face facials showed a nervous trait.

"I...uh..." I turned back to the mirror.

"Spit it out, CeCe. I don't have all day."

Excuse me for being a bitch

She hopped off the bed making the hard wooden floor underneath her make a soft patted sound. I looked at her where she was now turning the door knob.

"Cee, wait." I called out. Whatever it was, it must be serious, "I'm sorry. What did you need?"

She looked at me, "Collin told me I was his...impint." I stared at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Y-you me-mean imprint?" I corrected.

She grinned and nodded.

"Yup. And Seth's your impint." Suddenly, her face turned concerned. "But, I wasn't suppose to tell anybody." It was silent for a moment.

"I won't tell." I finally spoke, "Ciara, do you know what an imprint is?"

She placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment, "Destiny?"

And that ladies and gentlemen is where I lost it.

I stormed out of my room and practically ran down the stairs. I slammed the door behind me and walked directly into the woods, not even caring if I got eaten by a bloodsucker. All I saw was red; to make this shorter, I was pissed. There was a fifthy/fifthy that Collin wasn't on patrol right now, but then again he could be watching over his imprint.

I saw a dark wolf (not sure what color due to it being dark)I walked up straight to it all but rage in my eyes.

"Is Collin on patrol?" The wolf looked a little terrified, but gave no mercy to point the direct to where he was.

I wasn't going to stop. I was on a roll.

Another dark wolf who I assume is Collin looked at me with a confused look. Of course he would be watching Ciara's window.

"You! Who the hell gave you the right to tell my _baby _ sister about you imprinting on her?!" Of course he wasn't going to say anything, which gave me the perfect opportunity to keep going, "She is 6! She's not going to understand it and what? You've only imprinted on her for 4 days and you thought now was a good time?!" After yelling some very colorful word which I'm sure would scar him for the rest of his wolfy life, I took a break to breathe. I'm pretty sure my face is red.

Which matches my forehead.

I plopped on a tree stomp as I continue to watch Collin's shock and embarrassed posture. Just waiting on him to phrase back and explain would be nice, but after 5 minutes of waiting, isn't.

_I wonder_ if I could get away with murder?

I sigh and force myself up and glanced at him one last time before jogging back home. It was extremely dark which made me wonder:

How long was I yelling at him?

I shook my head and went to my room. Shutting the door softly behind me. I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

Great! Now my _6 _year old little sister is being dragged into the supernatural world.

Dammit!

Closing my eyes I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a soft knock on my window. Keyword: started.

I groan, but didn't open my eyes.

"Seth, not now."

"Check again." I quickly snapped both eyes opened.

"I hope your ass is here to explain." I growled while sitting up.

Sighing, "Listen, Lily. I'm sorry. But, if your worried about her knowing the whole wolf thing, it's still in the bag."

I practically jumped up for joy at that news. "Okay, then why'd you tell?"

He looked down, "I just wanted to practice I guess. I mean at this age, she doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about." Collin looked at me for a second.

"Collin, treasure this moment you have with her before she grows up and starts running for the hills when you actually do tell her."

Words of wisdom.

Be lucky. You don't catch me saying them a lot.

He smiled a wide grin. "Thanks."

"Now get out before my parents start thinking I'm talking to myself again."

He raised one eyebrow, "I mean- what.? I don't talk to myself."

"But, you just-"

"No didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"Get out." I pointed to the door. He chuckled and muttered something about redhead bipolar and exited out the window. Now, back to my regular plan before I was interrupted.

Sleep.

* * *

**_Opps, a filler that doesn't even have Lily and Seth. Or worst: No Seth period. Well, there's a reason for that. And you have to stay tuned to know. Muhahahaha!_**

**_*HatersGoing2Hate*_**


	26. The Wonders of An Embarrassing Parent

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my characters._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"Morning, Lily."

Ignoring.

"Are you not speaking to me?"

What do you think?

"You have to say something."

No, I don't.

Mum sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table. I for one don't like this dinner with your boyfriend idea. Incase you haven't noticed...

WE ARE NOT NORMAL!

Even the damn wolf family is more normal then us. I walked to the fridge and got out milk and then some Lucky Charms. Maybe this will bring me some luck.

"I'm not going to embarrass you. If that's what you think."

Still talking are we?

I continue to make my breakfast while she poundered for ideas. It's not that easy women.

"I swear," Here we go. I hopped onto the counter and took a spoon full of cereal in the mouth, "on your father's grave," Okay, I wasn't expecting her to say that; which makes me upchuck my milky cereal. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve with wide eyes. Mum apparently thought this was funny, so she bursted out laughing. I slam my bowl on the counter top and hopped off the counter myself. She jumped a bit, but she still had a giggling fit.

"That wasn't funny!" I grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up my mess.

"Yes...it...was." She inhaled deeply.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I forgive you. Just don't embarrass me." I looked up at her serious face.

"I promise." Smiling, I place my bowl in the sink and jogged up stairs to the shower.

* * *

Surprisingly, it's sunny, so what did I decide to do? Take advantage of today by wearing dark blue jeans shorts and a red mickey mouse sweater. It is Forks. I have to play safe. Even if it is June. And thank goodness; I couldn't handle waking up at 6 in the morning anymore. I slipped on my knee length socks and red converse and jogged down stairs.

"Hey, mum. Bye, mum." Before she can answer or speak for that matter, I was already out the door.

I'm a good daughter aren't I?

I seriously need to ask for a car on my birthday. Until then, I shall walk. Where, you may ask? I have no idea. Well, I guess I could go to Harmony's place ask about the date.

Okay! I'm on a mission!

I started speed walking and after about 10 minutes I was there.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

A grinning Harmony opened the door after 45 seconds. I let myself in and plopped on the couch.

"So, Har. How was it?" I asked the smiling girl.

"Amazing!" She squeaked.

I laughed, "So, what happened?"

Her eyes lit up, "Well, he took me to the movies and then we went to a restaurant."

"Okay." I quirked my eyebrow up. I looked at her face expression and start smirking, "He kissed you, didn't he?"

She looked down with a selfish looked and nodded.

I knew it!

"He asked me out again."

"Well, isn't he determent." I had a smug looked on my face. She giggled nervously.

"Um, have you heard from Raven and Kyle." Changing the subject.

"Nope." I answered.

"Maybe they're to busy with each other."

I rolled my eyes, "Puh-lesse."

"You never know." She shrugged.

I scrunched up my face, "I don't need to know." She laughed and shook her head.

Maybe, I can just relax before mum's O so promising proposal on not embarrassing me kick in.

* * *

"Bye, Har." I waved as I start to head home.

"Bye." It was close to getting dark and if I could, I would've stayed there. After a couple of minutes of walking I soon found that I've been going in circles.

Dammit, I hate it when it's dark out!

I sighed and grabbed my phone.

No bars.

Great!

Rolling my eyes, I sat on the empty rode with my legs crossed. I was surprisingly calm; maybe cause I knew for a fact that they were giant wolves in the woods behind me.

Okay, that sounded weird.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice a truck pulled up in front of me.

I hope he doesn't think I'm a hooker.

"Lily?" Seth! I jumped up. "Get in." I gladly did so.

"Thanks." He started driving away to the direction of my house.

I couldn't help but pout at his worried and concern structure. "Why were you out here alone? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I got lost, Seth. And plus, I was only walking home until I got lost. I was sitting there for 5 minutes before you came." I explained as his body relaxed.

I soon found him chuckling, "All this time you've been living here and you still get lost."

I crossed my arms, ready to back myself up, "Well, it got dark. And I don't have night vision like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it was a good thing a very overly attractive, charming goddess came to your rescue."

I scoff. Overly cocky, much? "Yeah, and when you find him, tell him to give me a call."

He smirked, "He already have's your number."

I rolled my eyes, "That's it. I'm changing my phone number." He only laughed and pulled into my drive way. We both got out the car and walked up to the front door, until I stopped him.

"Seth, before you go in there, I just wanted to say-"

"Lily, what are you doing standing out here?" Thanks mum, for rudely interrupting my beautiful speak. "Hello, Seth."

"Hey, Mrs-I mean Charlotte." Cue Seth's dashing smile. Mum smiled and led us both in.

Boy, keep sucking up. You'll have it in the bag.

Okay, something shocked me more then my entire life.

Are you ready? You might want to sit.

Mom, cooked. Good food!

What the hell, women! Were you holding back?!

"Ciara! Dinners ready!" You heard little patters of feet skipping down the stairs.

She stopped in front of Seth and I, "Hi, Seth." She waved and showed a mouth full of baby teeth.

He bended on one knee and smiled at the little girl, "Hello, Ciara." They shook hands. Seth's big hand and CeCe's small hand was quiet interesting. He got back to his normal height as we all sat at the tabled.

* * *

We were currently sitting in the living room after dinner. So, far mum haven't did or said something totally embarrassing.

"So, Seth," I knew the women couldn't resist, "what are you planning to do for a career?"

_Don't worry folks. It always starts out small._

"I haven't really decided yet."

"How are you going to support your kids?"

_BOOM!_

There it is!

"MOM!" She gave me selfish look as Seth sat back loving every second of this.

Stupid handsome, adorable face of his.

"It slipped." She shrugged.

And if it couldn't more embarrassing, Ciara just had to say, "Ohhhh! If Lily and Seth have kids, can I babysit?" She jumped up and down at the thought.

Seth chuckled, "Of course!" I bumped his arm.

"Don't encourage this." I whispered/yelled.

He laughed again, "Why shouldn't I?"

Do you want the full list or just the top ten?

He kissed my forehead which made me slightly less angry.

Slightly.

I crossed my arms and sunk deep into the couch cushion.

"So, how many kids are you having?"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

_**haha, did you enjoy because this chapter was fun to right. Review and I need a couple more to get to 100. And if you want you can review twice or more. No one's forcing you.**_

_**I'll appreciate it if you do though.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	27. Friends?

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my characters._**

* * *

**_(Lily)_**

"Stop. Laughing." I said sternly into the phone. It was 2 in the morning and I was talking to Seth. I know how he's going to act; he'll laugh his ass off to the end.

"Sorry...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I had to hold my phone away from my ear on that one.

I sat up from my bed. The lights were currently off except for my book light I used so I can see without disturbing my sleeping household. Believe me, it's hard to have a stern voice while keeping quiet. "It wasn't funny." I whispered/yelled.

"I obviously think it is." He continued to laugh.

He's never going to let me live this down.

"By the way...how many kids are we having." He laughed uncontrollably.

I looked at my phone, "Jackass." And hung up.

Serves him right.

I turned off my light and laid down. My phone started to vibrate telling me I had a call. I didn't need to look to know it was Seth.

Well, jokes on him, I wasn't going to answer.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I groan when a very unpleasant sunray hit my eyes. I blocked it with my hand and tried to open my eyes, but when I did, a man shadow stood in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Babe, chill." He chuckled. I know that chuckle. I licked Seth's hand; again.

I got a problem.

"Ewww. Again?" He wiped my saliva on my shirt.

I sat up and rolled my eyes, "What are doing in my house, Clearwater?"

"Well, you didn't pick up your phone-"

"And there was a reason for that." I got up and looked out my bedroom door to check if the coast was clear. Luckily, it was and made my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Seth followed. Creep. Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and started brushing my teeth.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He smirked. I looked at him from the mirror and shot him a glare. He's lucky my mouth is full of minty paste. He cleared his throat and looked down, "And hilarious."

"Harous?!" He laughed. Excuse me if I can't speech at the moment. I spit the remain out and rinse. I wiped my mouth off and turned to him with a look. He looked around the bathroom trying to look at anything but my glare. He chuckled and hugged me tight enough that I couldn't escape.

"C'mon. You're not really mad at me." He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

MY ONLY WEAKNESS!

"Eww. Not in the bathroom." I jumped away and blush. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...

Thank you, Ciara!

I rubbed my lips together as Seth smiled.

"Hey, Ciara." Seth waved.

CeeCee grinned back, "Looks like I'll be babysitting earlier than I thought." And skipped away leaving my cheeks a burning shade of red and Seth with the biggest grin I've ever seen him with.

That asshole!

I crossed my arms, "You're just loving this aren't you?"

He followed me back to my room, "Every second." I turned to him.

"Get out." I smirked. His smile faded.

"What?"

"Get out."

"I'm sorry, Lil."

"I have to change." I cleared it up for him. But, it was quite funny seeing him panic like that. He sighed in relief and left.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't it Sily." I gave Quil a questioning look as the pack snickered. I just entered Emily and Sam's and I'm already confused.

"Sily?" I asked.

"Seth and Lily put together. Pretty clever if I say so myself." Quil answer like he was a genius.

"Um, okay." I said slowly. I took a seat next to Kim.

"Hey, Lil can I ask, when will you bring the kids over?" Embry snickered. Everyone busted out laughing. I stared at Seth with an unbelievable expression.

"You told them?!"

"No!"

"Actually," Paul interrupted, "He thought about it while we were on patrol and I just happen to catch all of it."

I buried my face with my hands while blushing so hard. I felt someone rub my arm. I took a peek at that person .

"It's okay, Lily." Olivia said, gentle.

I looked up and gave a fake smile with and lodes of sarcasm, "Yup, everything's A-okay."

"Okay, that's enough." The person who said this shocked me. With the sternest voice she can muster up, Leah made the whole pack stop laughing instantly. "The poor girls been humiliated enough. So, stop being a bunch of asses knowing you and your imprints are close to having kids yourself."

Silence.

"Thank you, Leah." I threw my hands in the air. She grabbed my hand and led me out the house. We were heading in the direction of the beach. After some may be or may not be comfortable silence, I spoken.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I looked at her.

She shrugged, "No prob. The guys can be immature."

Curiosity got the best of me, "Why'd you do it?" She looked away.

"Because, you're my brother's girlfriend and hearing my little brother knocking people up can get a bit...scary."

"Right."

"And...I like you." I stopped completely.

"You do?" She stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah." She smiled, "You're like family already." I smiled back as we continued our journey to...a place.

The old me would've thought she was planning to murder me,

But, now...I still think that. But, the possibility is least likely.

This was a start of a new blooming relationship.

* * *

_**Those jackasses, making fun of Lily. And don't think I did this to be mean to my own character; it goes with the plan of Leah and Lily friendship. BTW I read some funny comments that made me want to go back and change the last chapter.**_

_***HatedsGoing2Hate***_


	28. Karmas A Bitch

**_Lily Taylor never thought moving to a small town in Forks would be life changing. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. But, did I mention Seth Clearwater imprinted on her. Love me or hate me, I'm still there to protect you whether you like it or not. Maybe, someday, it would be more than that._**

**_DISCLAMIER: I don`t own Twilight. ONLY my charter Lily Taylor._**

* * *

**_(Seth)_**

Asses. I mentally kept saying about the guys who were laughing at my imprint. But, after Leah stood up for Lily, I`m starting to think it wasn`t a bad idea. I left Emily and Sam`s and went to search for them. I followed the sweet scent of Lily`s perfume. I saw them both on the beach...laughing? How did this happen? Is the world coming to an end?

"So, Seth gave mum the ticket for the food and put it in mum`s bra and said, 'Go buy yourself something nice.'" I blushed as I made my way to them. When they saw me they only laughed more.

"H-h-hey...HAHAHAHA!" Lily couldn`t control the laughter.

"Oh, come on. I was like 8." I tried to reason.

"Look at how the tables have turn." Lily said after controlling herself.

"Okay, I know. You`re mad." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Leave Seth." Leah budded in.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Lily and Leah exchanged evil smirks, "We have plotting to do."

"Plotting?" I gulped.

"Yup. And we can`t have you interfering." Lily tried to push me away.

"But...I can help." I really didn`t want to be a victim of whatever they were planning.

"No you can`t. You`ll ruin it by thinking about it."

"Well, why does Leah get to stay?"

Lily sighed, knowing she couldn`t push me by herself, "Trust me. Leah has been locking up more then ya thought." Leah nodded while smiling.

"And you are also the reason why the pack knows. So when they get pranked, they`ll probably blame you." Leah answered.

"Why me? You two are the one pranking." I`m fairly confused.

"Because they had no clue until you told them and they`ll need someone to blame. They`re all afraid of Leah." Lily explained.

"Last question: on a scale to one and ten, how bad will mine`s be?"

They exchanged looked and both answered, "8."

"Why?" I whined.

"Nope," Leah raised her finger, "You said last question."

"Last _last_ question." This time Leah pushed me away.

"I promise it won`t be that bad, Sethy." Lily smiled.

"And don`t tell anybody, or we`ll make it ten times worst." Leah threatened.

I guess karma`s going to be a bitch to me then.

* * *

I walked back to Emily`s with a terrified face.

"What`s wrong kid?" Embry asked.

I wasn`t suppose to tell anybody or I`ll be tossed into hell, "I thought I saw a um...spider."

"I`m not even going to question that."

"I wouldn`t have an answer for it." After about twenty minutes on worrying, I started to think they were only bluffing.

Started to...

"What the hell?!" Quil came in covered with purple paint. My eyes widen as I cupped my mouth with my hand. We all started to laugh like there`s no tomorrow. "Who did this?!" He started shaking."

"Calm down. It`s just a harmless-" Paul quickly shut up when piles of jell-o fell on top of him. But not just any other jell-o. Blueberry. His least favorite. He growled. I looked up at the ceiling to see a bucket was there that cause the wiggly liquid to fall. All of a sudden, the lights cut off and I heard something hit something. Or someone... They light flicked back on and Jared was face planted into a pie. He slowly took off the metal base of the pie trey and wiped his eyes off.

I took some of the cream off his face and licked it, "Banana." I nodded. He growled.

"Don`t. Touch me."

"I`m alive!" Embry said. I wouldn`t be so sure about that. He sighed and went to the fridge. Then, he drop to his knees. "WWWWHHHHYYYY!"

"What?" I asked.

"All there is in this fridge is...vegetables." He started rapidly opening cabinets, hoping to find any type of suger. "More and more vegetables."

They all realized I still didn`t get pranked, "Why didn`t anything happen to you?" Quil asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe he`s the one who did this." Embry pointed his finger at me and looked at me like I was a monster. He`s so worked up about his food.

"No, I swear it wasn`t me." I raised my hands up.

"Well, who else could it be? It`s your imprint we were laughing at." Everyone started closing in on me.

I saw a gravestone that said:

_Seth Clearwater_

_1997-2013_

_"It was a sad murder." My mum cried._

"Okay, he`s had enough." Leah`s voice snapped me out of my trance. Everyone looked at her while she stared at us trying so hard not to laugh.

"You did this?" Quil asked.

"Is there a problem" She stepped forward.

"I mean...O-of course not." He sat down. Leah smirked and then looked at me.

"Lily wants to meet you at the beach." I nodded and quickly got out of there. The sun was starting to set, leaving a nice warm orange sunray. I was Lily sitting on the beach. She soon spotted me, smiled and stood up from the sand. It was then right there I notice she wasn`t wearing the clothes she was original clothes. She was wearing a black short _short_ skirt and a black crop shirt.

Don`t even ask me how I know that.

I didn`t realized I had frozen into place with my mouth hanging wide open until...

"You okay?" She asked with a small giggle as she propped my jaw up. I shook my head and examine what she was wearing again.

"Um, yeah...Were you always wearing those clothes?" I already knew the answer to that.

"No. My other one`s got wet. This was all I could find." She pouted.

"It`s cool." She grabbed my hand and kissed me hard. I kissed back just as equal. She grabbed my hands and place them on her butt. I won`t lie, I was putty in her hands right now. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip to get into full motion. She moan which caused me to growl. Our tongues battled for determination. I figured she needed air, so I removed my lips to her neck. She moaned again, but all of the sudden...

"Bye, Seth." She completely pulled away and walked down the beach like nothing even happened.

"That was so an 8."

* * *

**_No words really. But, sorry I haven`t been updating. I`ve been busy working on my Paul/OC story. My goal is to write about all the wolves. I`m not sure If I should post it yet. But, keep a eye out. It`s called 'Let Me Love You.'_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


End file.
